


Tangled Webs

by snapesgirl62



Series: Tangled Webs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/pseuds/snapesgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabastan believes he must marry and makes a surprising choice for his bride.  Along the way, he learns a bit about relationships and makes a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tangled Webs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_greyjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=r_greyjoy).



> Author's Notes:  
> This was written for the 2009 hp_beholder fest on insane journal. It was a gift for r_greyjoy who asked for some unusual/surprising characterizations for Rabastan Lestrange. And for first times (of all varieties), romance-not-schmoop, unlikely pairings and relationships, hurt/comfort, humor, snark, powerful women. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it for you.  
> Disclaimer: HP is owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc.

Poppy Pomfrey was very tired. In fact, she was ready to hide in her private quarters and get smashed enough to sleep until this term was over.

"Three more weeks," she whispered while opening her office door. She stood staring in disbelief. There was a student lying face down over her desk. A half-nude, obviously male student with a perfectly lovely bum. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You're a smart lady, I think you can figure out what I am doing." The student turned his head and smirked at her.

"I think if you do not have something shoved up your arse, you would be wise to pull your clothing back on and get out of my office." She recognized the Seventh Year Prefect for Slytherin. "If you repeat this behavior, I will not be held accountable for my actions."

"Meaning?" he took his time pulling up pants and trousers, making sure she got a good view of his body.

"Meaning you will receive either a blistering, a bleeding, a purging or a puking." Poppy was satisfied to see his self-assured smirk disappear.

"You don't find me appealing?"

"I see a student in my office. I also see him attempting to make me lose my job. A position I worked long hard hours to earn." She stepped away from the door and gestured for him to leave. "I recommend you look up the definition of moral turpitude."

***

Rab sulkily left the hospital wing. He was an adult male and he knew he was good looking. All the females in this accursed school noticed him. If he wished, he could have any of the students in his bed. Point of fact, he'd had most of the males at one time or another.

Her rejection made no sense. Severus Snape displayed like that would have had Rab ready for a good hard shag. Maybe that was part of the problem? Could it be the sight of a firm arse didn't arouse women?

End of year exams and his N.E.W.T.'s were fast approaching. As a pureblood male, he was expected to sow some wild oats then settle down and set up a nursery. Rab's problem was his lack of interest in the female sex. Given a choice, he'd remain a bachelor and shag any male that took his fancy. However, Rodolphus was already hinting Rab should look for his own home.

"Blasted wife of his, ruining everything." Rab clumped down stairs while muttering to himself about his sister-in-law and how she was trying to wreck the family. "Ro's taking humoring her to an unhealthy extreme."

He pulled a crumpled bit of parchment out of his pocket and read the marriage offer. It still made him feel ill. Surely he was entitled to choose his own spouse. All he needed was to get Pomfrey to agree to a marriage of convenience and his life would be…not necessarily better, but tolerable.

***

Poppy settled into her favorite chair and took out her needlepoint. She wanted to work on the painted canvas for a few moments between tending to patients. Her needle was soon moving in and out, creating an elaborate pattern to mimic leaves on a tree. There was a scroll on the table next to her chart. Every once in a while, she'd glance at the fine calligraphy and fight back giggles.

Moral Turpitude is a violation of the standards for moral (read good) conduct. While this can be construed as a criminal offense, in the case of an instructor or school medi-witch it is related to their conduct with and/or around the students.

It sounds like a load of fertilizer to me. Why cannot a person act upon their physical needs and desires if they so chose? We are both legal adults and I see no reason why you cannot spend time with me. I am a good-looking, healthy pureblood wizard. You are a becoming witch of good family and pure bloodlines. I suggest we meet and come to terms over the possibility of an alliance.

R. Lestrange

 

The missive had arrived with her morning tea. She'd been highly amused by the young man looking up the definition of an alien legal term. Of all the propositions Poppy received each school year, this one was the most interesting. Why on earth would a handsome young man like Rabastan Lestrange seek an alliance with an older woman? While not as experienced as say, Minerva; Poppy was at least twelve years older than the young man. His apparent attraction made no sense to her.

A reply needed to be sent to her suitor before he showed up in her office or her private quarters. She tsked over a mistake in her needlework and removed the extra stitches before putting the canvas away. It was time to make her late night rounds of the hospital wing.

Two students were waiting for her when she left her office. She recognized the taller one as her would be suitor and suppressed a groan.

"What seems to be the problem?" Poppy moved closer, searching for something wrong with the smaller student.

"Well, go ahead." Rabastan nudged his companion who took a step forward and curtsied.

"Madam Pomfrey, related to the Malfoy family through their French ancestry. The family arrived in Scotland before the Founders created Hogwarts. There is rumor of a link to Rowena Ravenclaw but this has not been substantiated." The speaker next gestured with her right hand as if in introduction. "Master Lestrange is of the Lestrange family which traces their lineage back to the earliest times and while lamentably linked to the blood traitor Weasley clan, they are also related to the noble house of Black."

"When did you do this research, child?" Pomfrey was amazed at the girl's grasp of a very old and rarely used ritual of formal introduction. The only thing missing were witnesses, which were not necessary during a ritual of intent to court.

"I have read and memorized Debretts with the purpose of assuring I do not marry anyone of impure lineage, nor of too close a relation. I have no desire to spawn halfbloods, or worse, any squibs."

"Enough, Arachnia. Finish it." Rabastan sounded a touch bored and annoyed.

"Young Master Lestrange presents his compliments and formally expresses a desire to court you once he is no longer a student of this establishment. Your families have not been linked any time in the last two centuries, and neither bloodline has been tainted. It would be a beneficial alliance for you as Healing Matron of this establishment since Master Lestrange is not the heir to his family and has the ability to set up his household as he sees fit, instead of following tradition and attempting to establish a nursery within a year of marriage." She gave another brief curtsey then turned on her heel and left the hospital wing.

Pomfrey stared after her. "What an extraordinary child, how old is she?"

"Black is thirteen going on seventy-five. She has almost every pureblood family tree memorized and can recite them back up to five centuries given enough time. I can assure you, it is a very boring way to spend an evening."

"Why listen to her recitals then?"

"Most seventh years have requested this knowledge since her being sorted into Slytherin. It is of assistance when planning family alliances." Rabastan stepped closer and almost touched Poppy on the cheek. "I would seek permission from your eldest male relative to court you."

"That is not necessary, I have been of age for years and am old enough-"

"To be a sibling or a cousin or an aunt. You are not of a contemporary with my lady mother. You are much younger than you let on. Arachnia double-checked both birth and death records. It seems we have both been orphaned at an early age and raised by siblings. How long were you in the colonies? I assume that is where you learned about the moral turpitude laws."

"I apprenticed as a Healer at the Salem Witch's Institute." She shook her head. "Why are you so set on courting me?"

"I will explain after the leaving feast when we will be on equal terms." He smirked and bowed to her.

Poppy could not help laughing at his comment. "You are a cheeky brat."

"Blame my brother, he taught me all I know." Rabastan left the room.

***

Rabastan walked with a light step. He felt relief now that the ritual was over. Having a go between was the most important part. The school itself was witness to what had been declared. Rodolphus would know what Rab had done before the week was out. If things went well, there would be no Howler sent. After all, Rab followed proper form, if an almost sentient building didn't count as a witness, the various ghosts, portraits and whatever allowed the Headmaster to know all that happened on the grounds should stand as suitable witnesses to his beginning a formal courtship.

Now Rabastan could concentrate on his N.E.W.T.'s and not worry about his brother attempting to marry him off to some insipid chit. He entered the common room and looked about, there were few students up and about at this hour. None of the ones available interested him.

Damn, I need a good hard shag. Wonder if Evan is agreeable, or if I should wake up Snape? Rabastan entered the seventh year dorm and saw Snape's bed was empty. Must be brewing something for Sluggie. Evan it is. Rabastan tugged the covers off of his friend and flopped onto the other young man's bed.

"Wha?"

"I need a shag."

"Fags 're in the drawer." Rosier rolled over, presenting his back to a very randy Rabastan.

"Not a fag, you daft bugger, a shag." Rab tugged down Evan's pyjama bottoms.

"Go 'way,"

Rab licked and sucked on a finger then inserted it in Evan.

"RAB, you sick fuck!"

"I'm randy, Evvie and you have such a nice arse."

Evan grumbled and Carrow muttered a sleepy expletive.

"Shut it," chorused Evan and Rab.

Evan removed his pyjamas and reached for the bedside table. "At least use lube, you bastard."

"My parents were married well before I was born, unlike yours."

"Sweet talker, how did courting go? Ah, that's good."

"She seemed agreeable. Salazar, you're so tight."

"Sorry, I'm not a whore."

"I know, I know." Rabastan opened his trousers. Shoving them and his pants out of the way, he slicked up his cock. "Can't wait."

"You can never wait. Foreplay for you is a lubrication spell." Evan pressed back, taking Rab's cock in. He reached down to stroke himself and was mildly surprised when Rab's hand grasped him.

"Let me, I'll make it good."

"Better after waking me up."

The sex was hard, fast and uncomplicated. It was everything Rabastan wanted. He came with a grunt, Evan spurting after him. They held still for a moment, just breathing heavily. Rab eased out of his partner and cast cleaning charms on them.

"Want a fag?" Evan sat up. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of the nightstand's drawer, offering them to Rab before taking one for himself. They used charms to light their smokes and sat back. "Are you going for the full formal marriage?"

"If it will make Ro happy."

"What about the bedding ceremony?"

"I'd rather not think about it right now."

"If she's not a virgin, there could be problems. Not to mention your lack of interest in females. How will you mount her if you can't get it up?"

"Not now Evan. I'll worry about all of that after leaving feast."

"I did a bit of studying on the customs. The witnesses to the bedding don't have to view everything. You can shag behind closed bed curtains."

"What good will that do, Evan?"

"An arse is an arse in the dark."

Rabastan raised one eyebrow. There was a great deal of truth to this observation. "Evan, sometimes, your genius astounds me."

"Just name a kid after me."

Rabastan swatted his friend with a pillow. He would never be a father, they both knew this.

***

Poppy's day began with an invitation to have tea in the staff room. She was not surprised to find the Headmaster, his deputy and Horace Slughorn waiting for her. Taking a seat next to Professor Slughorn, she noticed Minerva appeared to have been sucking on a lemon.

"It has come to our attention that one of the students is formally courting you." McGonagall didn't wait for the usual platitudes from Dumbledore.

Poppy smiled. "He declared his intent last night. I have offered the usual enticements of a blistering, bleeding, purging or puking. The stubborn fellow either is masochistic or he is desperate."

"How can we help you manage this situation?" Dumbledore offered her a cup of tea while speaking.

She silently accepted the tea and added a drop of lemon to the beverage. "I believe he will not make his next move until after the leaving feast. He mentioned us being on equal footing at that time. Perhaps his Head of House could inform the young man that the staff have duties here for a few days after the students leave?"

"I can pass along that information. Will it help you?" Horace Slughorn added sugar to his tea while speaking.

"Mr. Lestrange is determined, and he wants to follow the full formal courtship. That means he'll want to court me at home, not at my place of employment. I'm hoping his family will take that time to talk some sense into him."

"If you'd cover your hair and not smile so much, maybe the students would cease to be infatuated with you." Minerva McGonagall's observation came with a withering look.

"Are you jealous that I am seen as an object worthy of courting and not as a withered old prune?" Poppy smirked at the older instructor.

"Ladies!" Dumbledore's voice held a warning.

Poppy sat back gritting her teeth. This was becoming an annual battle between her and Minerva. One would think Poppy was trying to seduce every student by being cheerful and less starched than the typical matron.

"If that is all, Headmaster, I have duties to attend to." Poppy abruptly stood up. She was glad her job meant taking few meals in the Great Hall. Today was one day when eating alone sounded ideal. Perhaps she'd take all of her meals in the hospital wing until the school year was over.

***

It was a sunny day when Poppy returned to her cottage. She changed out of her uniform and into soft summer robes of pale blue before beginning to unpack and settle in. One of the nice things about being from an old family of modest means was having access to a house-elf. The family retainer made sure her cottage got a thorough cleaning each month and aired the building before her returning home. The downside was the regular owls from the head of her family. Her older brother wanted her married off and he wanted to retain full control of the family vault.

Poppy shoved thoughts of family intrigues and power plays to the back of her head. Today was a day to relax and maybe indulge in some needlework in her garden. A knock at the front door made her frown. She left off getting settled in and went to see which neighbor was in need of a Healer.

"How did you find me?" She gasped when she discovered Rabastan Lestrange standing at the door.

"Now that's a fine way to greet a gentleman who has spent long hours toiling over registries trying to find his elusive intended." The young man offered her a small parcel.

Poppy accepted the package and gestured for him to enter. "I'm afraid I have little to offer in the way of hospitality since I've just arrived."

"Being in your presence is all the treat a man could desire." He entered her front room and waited for her to be seated.

She couldn't help it, she laughed at this outrageous flattery. "I hope you don't talk like that to all the ladies." Poppy settled on a wing chair. He had pretty manners to go with his pretty looks. She placed the present on a side table and clasped her hands in her lap.

"Only to the one I am courting." Frowning slightly, he took a seat in the matching chair. "Was the phrase incorrect? I've not much practice at this. If a fellow were to show anything that could remotely be construed as interest in a pureblood female, both families would be drawing up a marriage contract before he could regret opening his mouth."

"You did fine, that is part of the expected flattery for a young lady, especially if you were to be seriously courting her."

"I am seriously courting you. You may not be of an age to need a duena, but I do want to do this correctly. There is a small gathering this coming Saturday, would milady do me the honor of allowing me to escort her?"

"I will be delighted to attend with you. Will this be an informal or formal gathering?"

"The Parkinson family is hosting a musical evening. They have announced a late supper buffet, and the possibility of dancing."

"Since you have decided to flout convention and court an older woman, what other things will you be doing that are not quite normal for a man your age?"

"I'm not certain I understand." He fidgeted a bit before leaning back in his chair.

"If there is dancing, a courting couple is only allowed two dances together. The same with any couple. It's considered bad form to not dance with others. When going in to supper, you might escort me, or you may escort an older female relative if an older relation requests the honor of escorting me."

"Oh, those." He waved a hand. "I've no older relations other than Ro. He'll be with his friends or his wife. He has no interest in me."

Poppy wondered if Rabastan had sought her out as a surrogate mother. It wouldn't be the first time a wizard did such a thing. Her other instinct was that there were other manipulations going on, and she was being used in a bit of family intrigue. Perhaps she'd learn the truth at the upcoming gathering.

"Does it bother you, having to heal Mud…Muggles?" Rab blurted while looking at a framed certificate on the wall.

"Touch the frame," she ordered.

He glanced at her before standing up and obeying. His gasp of surprise was followed by a soft exclamation. Rab sat back down. "There's a Wizarding Vow attached to that thing."

"Yes, all Healers take a vow that is almost as binding as the Unbreakable Vow. We are to help anyone in need of healing within the limits of our powers. It is phrased so that a Healer won't damage his or herself in caring for a patient."

"Why take such a vow?"

"Why not?" She challenged him. "Perhaps it's better to explain this way, I am driven to Heal. A person's politics, race, or species does not matter. I will treat a Muggle in need the same as a goblin or a pureblood Wizard. Does this bother you?"

He chewed on his lower lip. "I need to think this over. What color will your gown be for Saturday?"

"One shade of blue or another."

Rab glowered at her. "Now you are being difficult."

"Come with me," she stood, holding out a hand to him. This was beyond proper convention, however, it might make him see sense. Poppy led him upstairs to her bedroom. Her wardrobe was wide open and her trunk sat next to it. Clothing was scattered about the room.

"What is all of this?" He looked a bit panicked at the sight of so many feminine garments.

"You interrupted my getting settled in. This includes me going through my entire wardrobe and deciding if anything should be replaced. I only have eight weeks out of the year when I can focus on such a foolish task." Poppy pulled two different formal gowns out of the mound of fabric on her bed. She laid them out side by side.

Rabastan looked at the gowns with a critical eye. While he was male, he was also a clotheshorse and knew what would be the best accent for him. The one dress was a deep blue with a plunging neckline. He thought it may have been in style ten years ago, but was not certain. The silvery-blue dress next to it was simple, elegant and would not let the wearer outshine him.

"That one." He pointed to the paler dress.

"You sound quite certain."

"It will complement what I will be wearing." Rabastan took one quick look around the room and nervously licked his lips. He shifted his weight and backed up a single step.

"I shall wear the light blue one then." She softly assured him.

"Since I interrupted you, I think maybe I should be leaving."

Poppy escorted him back down stairs and to her front door. "I enjoyed your visit, Rabastan."

He mumbled something that sounded like it was all his pleasure and left after giving her right hand a quick peck.

She closed the door and giggled the entire way back to her seat. Her giggles fell into gales of laughter when she opened her present. The silly youth had not given her the usual box of candies. Instead she was the owner of a collection of essays on the superiority of pureblood witches and wizards.

***

Poppy wandered in the Parkinson family's garden. She was not alone in traveling the gravel paths. There were couples and small groups enjoying a break in the musical entertainments. Her escort had been hauled off by his older brother for a brief conversation. Somehow, she doubted Rabastan was going to do much talking. From the look on Rodolphus' face, she thought the elder brother had a lot to say about her. She heard voices and wandered a bit closer.

"I cannot believe you were so foolish!"

"What was I to think when I received an announcement of impending acceptance?"

"Idiot! Everyone has multiple negotiations happen. I would never marry you off to someone that was not worthy. After all, you are mine."

Poppy moved away from the heated discussion. She moved deeper into the hedges, following an ancient labyrinth. From the sounds of things, her courtship should soon end. In a way she was saddened by this knowledge. Rabastan was a source of continued surprises. Tonight, she learned he played the violin. She also learned he did not play for just any audience. Her amusement ended when she rounded a corner and saw two men.

The one on the ground appeared to be nude. The one leaning over…no, shagging him was partially clad. They were fully engrossed in their activity.

She should leave them. However, being a bit of a voyeur, she found it difficult to retrace her steps. Perhaps if she remained still, they wouldn't notice her. Her nipples became hard while her body became moist at the soft grunts and moans. The upper male had a nice arse and the lower one was moving a hand. She bit her fingers to smother a moan when she realized he was wanking. If she became any more aroused, Poppy was going to need to sit down.

Things between the males became a bit more heated. Their movements were faster and a bit rougher. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh had her quivering. Her moan mingled with theirs when one immediately followed by the other came. A soft sound of satisfaction drifted out of her throat, making both men look at her.

"Shit." Rabastan's disappointment was obvious.

"Well, enjoy the show? Why not come closer little one?" The speaker stood up, cast a cleaning charm and moved his clothing back in place

Poppy found her feet moving forward and she was soon kneeling next to the men.

"Are you completely disgusted?" Rabastan tugged at his scattered clothing.

"No, not at all. I must say, the two of you are really quite lovely. Very beautiful in a masculine way." She reached out a finger to touch a bite mark over his collarbone. "I promise not to say a word about your encounter." It was the work of seconds to heal the injury. "Rabastan, are you a homosexual?"

"I would not know what to do with a female if some one used the Imperi us curse on me and told me to mate with one." He sounded a bit put out.

"We should Obliviate her."

"I think you might consider the advantages of opening negotiations for my hand in marriage to your brother. I come from an old family. I assure you while my brother would be flattered, he will not easily agree to anything. In fact, it's guaranteed he'd drag things out for years."

Rabastan looked relieved. He continued to tug at his garments and was soon dressed. He swallowed hard before softly confessing. "Milady, I could kiss you."

"What am I missing?" Rodolphus knelt next to them.

"Under the old forms of courtship, families may continue to negotiate for alliances just in case the couple does not suit. With my limited availability for courting activities, we'd need to take years before deciding to announce a betrothal or to go our separate ways."

"See, this is why I chose her. I knew a Ravenclaw could grasp all the subtle nuances of this ritual. Anyone my age will expect marriage within a year if I so much as danced twice with them. Madam Healer is old enough to know better, doesn't need to have a chaperon, and can be seen in public with me at repeated events because we are supposed to be getting to know each other."

"The matter is not closed." Rodolphus stood up and frowned at them. "We should return to the party."

"You gentlemen go ahead, I need to freshen up a bit."

"Why you little pervert, did you cream yourself while watching us?"

"Ro! That's just…eww." Rabastan looked a bit ill as he stood and moved away from his brother.

Poppy winked at Rodolphus and motioned for the men to leave her. She cast quick charm to clean herself once they were out of sight. It was no surprise to find both men were waiting at the next turning of the maze to serve as her escorts.

***

Rabastan eyed the antique shop with dismay. He could tell at a glance why Ro didn't have many sales in the last month. The place was cluttered. There was no artistry to the displays, and what in the name of Salazar was that thing doing in a fine antique shop? Rab banished a Formica table to the back room. Maybe it could be transfigured into something less appalling.

While he moved stock around, bringing order out of chaos, he contemplated his immediate future. Sharing a townhouse with Evan and maybe Mulciber would be nice. They could have parties, shag who they wanted, when they wanted. Snape needed to be taken care of. That boy was not going to survive being alone. Then again, he could have family stashed away somewhere.

Thoughts of the family brought Poppy Pomfrey to mind. She was full of surprises. Rab wondered how she'd react to his bringing along a friend on his next visit. Getting sucked off in front of her sounded nice. To be honest, receiving fellatio was preferred to what he was doing.

Does Ro's clerk think this crap will sell itself? Rab waved his wand, arranging some furniture in a pleasing display. Better, now maybe a few of the vases and such on that sideboard? He looked through the shelves of smaller items for something to make the front window more appealing. I shouldn't bitch. Ro does have a knack for finding rare items. Hello, what have we here?

Rabastan lifted a thick book and began to look through its pages. It was an older volume on Healing. He decided this would make a nice gift for Poppy and set it back in his personal stash.

The recent party had been a success as far as having proper society believing he was seriously courting a slightly older lady. Comments about her being a bluestocking amused him to no end. Her conversation skills were remarkable if a bit unconventional. Rab wondered if she'd agree to being artificially inseminated should they actually marry. Ro could milk him…he groaned at the mental image of his brother helping him collect semen.

Rab's hands trembled as he placed the thick book on a shelf in the back room. He needed a quick wank. Should he close up the shop, or just duck into the water closet? Deciding it was safe to toss off in the loo, Rab went to take care of his aching prick. I need to ask Poppy if it's normal to be this randy. Surely she will not mind a frank discussion of sexuality. I mean, she's the one who brought up having the Perversion Acts repealed and allowing two men to marry. Thinking of politics did not make his erection wilt. He knew he had to be a pervert.

After a quick wank and washing up, Rab returned to the front of the store. He eyed the displays and moved a few items. Really, the place looked much better, more polished. Now if only Ro would arrive so they could be off on their outing, and where was that idiot clerk? "This is the last time I let the miserable sod wander off for a meal break."

Rab hated being separated from his brother. There were not enough hours in the day as far as he was concerned. That or the world should just accept his devotion to his older sibling.

Where is he today? What are his friends doing that's so important? Rab walked over to the sales counter and pulled out some parchment. Writing to his intended might make the time go faster.

***

Poppy dropped her needlework when she heard someone pounding on her back door. She trotted to the rear of the cottage and peeked out the window before allowing Rodolphus Lestrange to enter.

"What happened?" She looked Rabastan who was limp in his brother's arms. It was impossible to miss both brothers disheveled appearance, and the younger one's singed clothing.

"Just a mishap. He insisted I bring him here."

"There on the table, then get out."

"I'm not leaving."

"You will not only leave, you will Apparate up and down these islands. Pray you leave enough of a trail to entice whoever did this to follow you, instead of my being interrupted by them while I'm working on your brother." Poppy snapped at the large male as she began to peal clothing away from her patient's side.

Ro snorted, snarled something about taking good care of Rab and slammed the door when he obeyed her order.

"Let's get you more comfortable." Poppy pulled out her wand and levitated Rab. She took him upstairs to her guest bedroom.

After lighting several candles and placing them in front of a mirror to make the room brighter, she undressed the unconscious man. He had burns from a spell along with assorted cuts and bruises. She took her time making sure to get every bit of debris out of the injuries before beginning covering the burns in a Healing ointment. Next she Healed his cuts. Poppy dosed him with a few potions and finished with cleaning his battered body.

She noticed his Dark Mark when she tucked him into bed. Chewing on her lower lip, she examined his clothing. There was a mask in his cloak pocket that confirmed her worst fear.

"Rabastan, why did you do this foolish thing?" She sat next to him, holding his left hand and caressing the skin just below the ugly mark.

"Ro joined them and I wanted to be with him." Rab's voice was weak.

"If your brother jumped off the Astronomy tower at Hogwarts, would you follow him?" Her voice was dripping with scorn.

"It's not like that! We're doing important work."

"We will talk about this later, after you've Healed. For now, you need to rest."

"Want to talk now." His voice was slurred.

"Sleep." She lightly tapped him in the middle of the forehead and was amused when he immediately obeyed. "No use bolting the door once the horses have fled." Poppy murmured after cleaning and folding his clothing.

The cottage was dark when Ro returned from leaving a false trail. The Healer entered her kitchen as he came in the back door.

"If you promise to not disturb him, you may visit with your brother. He's sleeping and will be for several hours." She softly closed the door and locked it. "This way, I moved him upstairs." Poppy was aware of the large man following her. She worried over his reaction to her having undressed his brother. There would soon be no need to worry. "He's in here."

Rodolphus entered the indicated room, closing the door in her face.

Poppy returned to her room and settled on the bed with the collection of essays on pureblood superiority. There was a glass of elf made wine on the bedside table and a light meal. She nibbled at a slice of cheese and shook her head over something in the book.

"You undressed him!" His voice was filled with menace.

She looked up at the mountain of rage in her doorway. "Would you rather I Healed him with bits of dirt and fabric still in the injuries? In case Rabastan has not informed you, I am a Healing Matron. When a person comes to me their politics, bloodline, religion, color and gender mean nothing. All that matters is how badly they're injured. Your brother will live. He'll have scars from this encounter, but he'll be able to do whatever it is you lot are attempting to do."

"When will the Aurors be here?"

"Never, so long as you did not lead them here." She took a sip of wine, showing a calm she did not feel. It was a relief when Rodolphus left for the guest room. That was a bit closer to death than she wanted to be.

She checked her patient three times during the night. Each time Rodolphus watched her every movement as if he suspected her of intending to murder the lad in his sleep. It was difficult, but somehow she kept her hands from trembling while casting the diagnostic charms. Rabastan was awake at sunrise when she came to check on him.

"Will I live?" His voice was raspy.

"I think so. That is, if your brother doesn't haul you into further dangerous activities like taming Manticores." She poured him a glass of water and helped him to sit up and drink it.

"Tell him to leave?" Rab whispered.

"No, he's your brother. You tell him and if he should decide to amuse you, remember what society will think of you being under my roof. I could become accused of ravishing you."

Rodolphus joined her in laughing at Rabastan's horrified expression.

"Will he be all right?"

"Yes, he'll be fine. It is better if you kept to your normal routine and maybe let it be known Rabastan is taking the air in the Alps, or visiting family. If necessary, you could say he's become very serious about courting me." Poppy smiled down at Rab. "What would you like for breakfast? You need to eat before taking your next round of potions."

"Bangers, eggs, toast, and porridge."

She wanted to tussle his hair. With that big an appetite, the young man would be up and about in no time. He really was too adorable even if there was a hint of stubble darkening his jaw. Poppy retreated to the kitchen. It was a relief to have Rodolphus leave her home while breakfast was cooking. It felt lighter, perhaps even larger without his being in it.

"Food for the young master," she cheerfully announced when she levitated a tray with his breakfast into the bedroom.

Rabastan appeared to have been sulking. He sat up, pummeled the pillows and leaned back. The tray was carefully settled across his lap without comment. Poppy started to leave the room.

"Stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I remember you said we'd talk about my new marks."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she sat on a chair next to the bed. "I think this was an ill advised move on your part."

"Ro is one of them. We're doing great things."

"Does the leader of this group share his power, or does this person create tension in the ranks to keep others from becoming stronger? If your goals are political, are there members of your group who are in the Wizengamot and at the Ministry working to legally change our ways?"

Rabastan ate his meal without answering her.

"Rab, do me the courtesy of answering my questions."

"I am new to the group, so I cannot really say how the leader functions. I know we have members at the Ministry. Pureblood rights need to be protected. We are naturally superior, which you would know if you read those treatises I gave you."

"There were some worthwhile essays in that collection. I have to say the main one appeared to be nothing more than the efforts of an ape to type coherent sentences."

He almost threw the tray at her. She watched his hands clench and unclench.

"Primitive primate metaphysics will not sway the general populous to your cause."

"Is insulting your patient a new way to insure their improved health?"

"This is the price of having Binns teaching. You and too many others do not fully know our history."

"Maybe you should enlighten me." He crossed his arms and glared at her.

Poppy moved the tray. She saw no need to have food and drink strewn across the floor. Instead of sitting on the chair, she sat facing him on the bed.

"Not all that long ago, the Wizarding world would take magically gifted children from Muggle families. It always looked like an accident, or as if the infant sickened and died. Squibs were often left as foundlings, or as a changeling with the magically talented one."

"Everyone knows this," Rabastan snorted.

"Not everyone knows if you look far enough in the past of the current batch of talented Muggleborns, you will find squibs on both side of their parentage. Are you familiar with genetics?"

"Not really, no."

"I have a text book that might explain this better than I ever could. Suffice to say, when most Muggleborns come to Hogwarts, they have a recessive trait from both parents and it has manifested as magic." She reached out and traced one of his hands. "Rab, you're a very intelligent young man. I hate seeing you tossing away your life to fulfill someone else's agenda."

"I'll read your book since you read mine." Rab was pouting.

"If you stick that lower lip out far enough, a bird will come along and poop on it."

"What?"

"That's something my mother used to tell us."

"It's a horrid thing to say to a child. You could mentally scar them for life."

Poppy couldn't resist. She leaned forward and kissed him. It was a chaste brushing of lips on lips. He jerked in response as if startled before kissing her back.

"What do you think?" Her voice was husky.

"It's different than kissing a male. Your cheeks are smooth." He twined his fingers with hers, holding her hand in a gentle grip. "If you had a prick, you'd be perfect."

Poppy laughed. "I promise you will be the first to know if I decide to have my sex changed."

He gave her a shy smile. "I thought your idea about artificial insemination was brilliant. Maybe some day, you will carry a baby for me and Ro." Thinking of his brother gave Rab the usual reaction. He blushed. "Is this normal?"

"Rabastan, you are what, eighteen? Yes, this is a typical reaction for a young man. At eighteen, most males can get hard watching paint dry. I'm sure things are rougher for you. You've spent the last seven years surrounded by stimulating sights."

"My being what I am doesn't bother you?"

"Not really. I'd be lying if I said it doesn't make me sad. After all, you're the first man to court me and you do have a very nice body. It's a pity I will never know you intimately."

"The other night, you mentioned how no one can satisfy a Black like a Black. Are they the only family that practices incest?"

"Not really. Some families have a tradition of it. They could be influenced by the desire to remain pure. Or the custom has to do with how brides must be virginal yet the grooms have to be experienced. How better to satisfy these dictates than with a same gender sibling? I was not lying when I said you and your brother were beautiful to watch." It was Poppy's turn to blush.

Rab smirked. "What if I brought a friend here to give me fellatio while you watched?"

"I think it is too early in our courting for such treats. Perhaps if we become betrothed." She released his hand. "You need to finish your breakfast and you need to drink two potions."

"I hear and obey."

"Only because you want to be shagged by your brother in the near future." She teased as she gave him back the tray.

"You are just jealous!" He chuckled while teasing her.

"Perhaps I am, perhaps not." She kissed him on the tip of the nose. "Now, eat up." She left the room with a sassy swish of the hips that most likely was not appreciated by her patient.

***

Rabastan thought about the complex person who he was considering being tied to while he ate his breakfast. He wondered if tied was the correct verb, maybe shackled was a better one. Granted the only married couple he'd ever spent time around were his parents, and theirs was not a stellar alliance.

Is it possible to feel affection for a person and not be forced into changing to please them? Love is a trap. It's sole purpose was to snare the unwary and make them behave in an unnatural manner. He knew this as a fact. His parents were proof of it, and Ro was trying to avoid a similar fate. Rab was well aware that women were not the only ones to entice, ensnare and enslave the unsuspecting. He'd seen a few bad relationships at Hogwarts, and there was that family which lived near the Lestrange townhouse. They were a prime reason to avoid the marriage trap.

The mark on his arm began to ache. Rabastan muttered an oath and set the tray to one side. He eased out of bed. Standing was not too difficult, and he was soon fully clothed. Scooping up a banger and wrapping it in a slice of toast, he left the room.

"Where do you think you are going?" Poppy was angry when she saw him come down the stairs.

"I need to leave." He rubbed at his left arm. "I promise to be careful and not to play with Manticores."

"Don't come back looking for further Healing if you do more damage to your side."

Rabastan rolled his eyes. "I will be careful. I need to hurry." He bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess. I want to read that book on genetics. Owl it to me?" He surprised himself by brushing a kiss across her cheek.

"Go on. I'll send you the book. And stay out of trouble." She made a shooing motion.

It was as he Apparated to the meeting site that he realized something terrifying. He felt affection for a woman. Not the kind where he wanted to take her to bed, but he wanted to make her proud of him. Had Poppy slipped him something in the potions she gave him?

Rab's mind kept wandering back to how he felt about the woman he supposedly was courting. Fortunately, no one noticed he was distracted during the meeting. He accepted congratulations on his speedy recovery. It was a relief to be sent home once the Dark Lord was finished speaking to his loyal followers.

Poppy's owl arrived that evening with the promised book and a letter. Rab took the parcel up to his room and curled up in a comfortable chair to read. The note amused him to no end. His lady alternated between scolding him, recommended other books to read and practically ordered him to use the legal system to change Wizarding laws. Here was his proof that women wanted nothing more than to change a man. At least Poppy went about it in an open manner. He re-read her closing and smirked.

If you want people to honestly believe you are courting a known bluestocking, the least you can do is cultivate the appearance of having an intellect and putting it to use.

His lady was brilliant. Rab really wished either he found women sexually attractive, or she were a man. They'd have the most delicious marriage if only one of these alternatives was reality. Rabastan shifted in the chair and stared at the ceiling. He realized maybe the Death Eaters might not be the only way to make changes happen.

"She's right. I do need to improve my education. I don't just want the perversion act repealed. I want it gone and I want to marry the man of my choosing. And if I have Poppy Pomfrey stand as one of my attendants, it will be my right to have her there." Rabastan summoned a quill and ink. Turning over her letter, he began to make notes of what he might need to read in order to force some changes on the Wizengamot.  
Next


	2. As We Seek to Deceive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabastan's deception is turned back on him and he must marry his betrothed.

Poppy Pomfrey was furious, perhaps even livid when she arrived at the Lestrange townhouse. Instead of her usual smile, she glowered down at the House-elf who answered the door.

"I need to see Mr. Lestrange. It is a matter of urgency."

"Be waiting here. Peppin is seeing-"

"Oh bugger it all. Are they in the study?" Poppy brushed past the small creature and stalked into the entry way.

"Why Mistress Pomfrey, what a pleasant surprise." Bellatrix descended the stairs to greet their guest.

"Good day to you, Madam Lestrange. Where may I find Rabastan?"

"I cannot in good conscience allow you to be alone with him, propriety dictates-"

"Propriety can shag itself." Poppy snarled and ignored the laughter her comment elicited from Bellatrix. She marched to the study and flung open the doors in time to see Rabastan throwing a glass at the fireplace. _Lovely, his mood matches mine. Bastard brother is going to pay for this latest insult._ "Did my brother send you a matching letter?"

"I have had no communication from him." Rabastan began to prowl around the room.

Rodolphus leaned back in his chair and watched the duo. Poppy glared at him.

"My brother had the audacity to express his displeasure at how long our betrothal has lasted. He did this to the bloody Wizengamot."

"He did what?" Ro sat up, blinking in amazement.

"This would explain my being told it was high time for me to set aside childish things, find proper employment and set up my nursery." Rab grumbled.

"He didn't." Poppy gasped.

"He would not dare insult our family." Bellatrix stated as she entered the room. "Who said that to you? Her idiot sibling?"

"No, the Head Mugwump of the Wizengamot. I was informed today that my suggestions have been duly noted. As the younger son, I cannot hold a seat in that esteemed body and after two years of betrothal, I should be focusing upon my upcoming nuptials."

"This is one of those days where I could happily feed my brother to the Loch Ness Monster." Poppy held out the mangled scroll she was carrying.

"Why give the poor creature indigestion?" Bella asked from where she was perched on Ro's lap.

"Behave." Ro tried to give her a stern look and failed.

Rab took the document from Poppy and read it. He balled it up and threw it at the fireplace.

"Accio, letter." Ro and Bella both summoned the document and she smoothed it out. They read it in silence.

"How large is your marriage portion?" Bella asked.

"Two thousand."

"Sickles?"

"Galleons, not all families parade their wealth."

"Claws in, ladies." Ro's voice was soft yet firm. "Would he really use such an antiquated spell?"

"Percival has been most vocal about following _all_ of the old forms since my betrothal is of the old ways." Poppy huffed. She took a seat in a wing chair and crossed her arms. "He did, however, refuse to accept the idea of the head of the Lestrange family claiming droit de seigneur."

"This is not supposed to happen." Rab muttered.

"Your brother would really display your virginal blood?" Bella's voice held a hint of awe.

Rabastan turned an interesting shade of green. "I cannot believe this."

"He has managed to maneuver us into a corner. Greedy sodding bastard." Poppy beat the arm of the chair.

Ro patted Bella and she stood, allowing him to move to his desk. He picked up a quill and dipped it in ink.

"Rab and I will wear identical formal robes. If the deflowering is in the garden at night, none should notice a difference." He began to make notes on a clean sheet of parchment. "Who will be your witness?"

"My cousin, Stacy…Estacia Pomfrey."

"She is trustworthy?"

"Yes."

"Ro, you are missing something important here. I am _not_ going to mate with any woman in private let alone in public. My interests do not lie in that direction."

"You should have thought of that back when you set all of this in motion with your misguided use of that courting ritual." Bellatrix seemed happy to point this out.

"Darling, you are not helping." Ro toyed with the quill. "I take it there are ways to not only confirm the blood is yours, it came from the right place?"

"Yes." Poppy shook her head. "That is the least of our worries. A hymen can be re-grown. The magic from a regeneration spell would dissipate in three or four weeks."

"Which would make you a virgin for your wedding night."

"Exactly."

"You are a braver woman than most." Bella observed.

"I refuse to allow my greedy older brother to have my inheritance." Poppy looked at her betrothed. "The final week of August would be the best time. No one will remark on my not getting pregnant right away since school starts on the first of September."

If possible, Rab looked even more ill and bolted from the room.

"The date also has the advantage of many families being busy getting their sprog ready for school." Bella commented. "Traditionally, your family should be making the plans."

"I am of age. The less Percival has to do with my nuptials, the better. He will be paying for everything. You will point out to him how tradition dictates, he foot the bill and it not come from my inheritance?" Poppy glanced at Ro.

He smiled at her. "It will be my pleasure. I might have cousin Lucius go visiting with me."

"Rabastan has a very good eye for design and color." Bellatrix commented. "Perhaps we can get him to select flowers, food, decorations, and your gown."

Poppy frowned at the latter suggestion.

"He will find you something that will make you appear less dowdy."

"Bella, you are not helping. Don't you need to visit your sister?" Ro's voice held more than a note of warning.

"We do have plans. They can be canceled."

"I see no reason for you to make such a sacrifice." Ro took her hand and softly kissed the palm.

"Do not hold supper for me." Bella left the room and some of Poppy's tension disappeared.

"How can you openly speak of being unfaithful in front of your wife?"

"We have an understanding. There are times we find separate playmates and there are times we share." Ro went back to writing. "Bella will be helpful in keeping people away from the bridal chamber. She will not want shame or disgrace to come upon our family."

"I think a small intimate gathering would be best." Poppy decided to change the subject.

"Nonsense, your brother is paying. We will use the lawns at our family manor. Your brother will have to rent tents, tables and chairs for the occasion. I think a seven course supper for two hundred, with champagne, and a nice wedding breakfast for everyone who stays over to witness the hanging of the sheets."

"A part of me thinks I should wear something low cut and have a leash attached to my neck. I felt like a prize brood mare after reading that blasted letter."

"We will save the leather for the wedding chamber. Maybe some padded cuffs?"

Poppy smiled at him. "All right, if you promise not to use a crop."

"Are you sure, no crop?"

"Maybe later after we know each other better." She shook her head. "This is unreal, talking about cheating on my husband on our wedding night."

"My standing in for Rab is not cheating on him. If it weren't for those Perversion acts, he would be openly living with another male." Ro fiddled with the quill. "We will need more than your cousin as witnesses for the mating."

"Is there a way to have separate changing rooms? Perhaps with a connecting door? I can embroider a modesty sheet and be under it when the men process in the room. That might keep Rab from running away."

"He is my heir and has his own suite of rooms at our manor. In fact, the protections on them will not allow for spying." Ro smirked. "You could use your future bedroom as the bridal chamber. Rab would be able to retreat to his own bedroom for the actual deflowering."

"Two witnesses each could allow for guarding doors and give him a companion to occupy the time."

"I will be my brother's best man. Severus can be his second attendant with Bellatrix as yours. Then no one will remark on certain bodily fluids being on both beds."

"Rodolphus, you have certain sneaky tendencies that are making me fall in love with you."

"Too late, I am already taken."

"Perhaps your wife will not mind sharing?"

"Well now, aren't you the naughty girl?"

"How naughty? Do I deserve a spanking?" Poppy's breathing had become quicker. She was getting aroused with this bit of word play.

Ro motioned for her to come to him. "Yes, you do." He moved his chair back and patted his legs.

Poppy walked over to him and leaned forward in a teasing manner. She squealed in mingled surprise and pleasure when he pulled her across his lap, flipped up her skirts and shoved down her knickers.

"One, thank you, Sir." She purred after his big hand smacked her now bare bum.

He varied the location and strength behind each spank he gave her. He was fingering between her thighs when Rab entered the room.

Rab yelled and slammed the door while turning to face it. "Bad enough I will have to listen to you perverts make a cuckold of me, do you really _need_ to rehearse the mating?"

"Oh, bother. Rabastan, your brother was only giving me a spanking." Poppy stood up and fixed her clothing.

"You will not have to witness the mating. We thought you might want to spend the night in your room with Severus while your bride's room was in use for the wedding."

Rab turned to look at Ro. "We can discuss this later."

"I need to go. I have to owl my cousin and make arrangements to re-grow-"

"Do. Not. Say. It." Rab's teeth were gritted.

Poppy felt sorry for him. She doubted he'd ever blushed that darkly in his entire life. "I will also make arrangements for an out of the way place for our honeymoon. I know of a cottage that is far from prying eyes."

"Fine. What does the groom get to do?"

"Oh, select music and musicians, order food, decorations, clothing, anything that will spend vast quantities of my brother's money." Poppy lightly touched Rab's shoulder and received a tight smile. She had a feeling her brother would soon be regretting his decision to force them to marry.

~~

Poppy thought her sides were never going to stop aching. Poor Bellatrix kept looking at cousin Estacia as if she thought the woman was mental. Having this cousin along for the various fittings had been a blessing. Currently, Poppy was modeling a very nice wedding gown with a modest bustle and low neck line.

"It's all right." Estacia commented. "I think we need to see you without the dress. Purely for research. I'm all about research." She deadpanned. The seamstress almost choked and Bella wandered over to look at a display of corsets.

"I think I want something with a higher neck. More of an ice queen, unapproachable look." Poppy teased.

"No, no, you need to drive the men wild with desire. Have them all wishing they were the groom." Maybe a tighter skirt and no bustle." Estacia held up a very form fitting sheath with a jagged hem.

Poppy wondered how anyone could walk in such a thing. She also thought it might be worth the tiny hobbled steps she'd have to take if it annoyed her brother. After all, he would be the one escorting her to the hand fasting.

"Let me try it on." Poppy took the gown into the fitting room and allowed the shop owner to help her out of Rab's fifth choice and into the sheath. She almost tripped turning around and choked back laughter at how low the neck line plunged. Poppy very carefully walked out to the viewing area and held still.

"Sweet, very understated." Estacia nodded her head.

Bellatrix looked like she may have swallowed her tongue.

"Is it too subtle?" Poppy glanced down at her exposed navel and giggled. "It seems to enhance certain features."

"The groom's men will be all over you, never mind the groom." Bella finally said. "Were there any other dresses selected for her?"

"Yes, we have another seven dresses. The wedding coordinator was very decisive and yet wanted to allow her some choices. This one did not make his list of options."

"Very well, maybe for the honeymoon." Poppy toddled back to the fitting room. She was happy to have the tight dress removed. It actually was more confining than some corsets she'd worn.

 _Speaking of corsets, what on earth was Rabastan thinking when he selected this? It looks like a fetish costume._ Poppy allowed herself to be laced into a white jacquard corset that sat below her bosom. The tulle skirt did not hide a thing. She was considering waxing as an option when a dress was lowered over her. Her squeal drew both Estacia and Bellatrix into the dressing room.

"Oh my, you look wonderful." Estacia crooned in delight while the dress was being fastened.

The long sleeves were snug with little loops at the middle finger to hold them in place. The bodice was fitted and that touch of tulle on the corset held the skirt out just enough to enhance her curves.

"This one."

"We have others for you to try."

"This. One." Poppy half bounced. "It's perfection."

"No beads, sequins or lace?" Bellatrix prowled around Poppy. "So plain and;" Bella's eyes saw the price tag. She smirked. "And perfect."

Poppy finally looked at the price and almost choked. This would be the most expensive item of clothing she'd ever owned. It may well cost more than her entire wardrobe from childhood to date, combined.

Estacia left to purchase a mantilla for Poppy. She said she knew where to find one that matched the floral pattern woven into the dress fabric. Bellatrix said she had an engagement elsewhere. Poppy noticed Bella rubbing at her left arm and remained silent.

Since she was on her own, Poppy decided to see what if anything Lucius Malfoy had discovered for her. During the trip to Denmark, Estacia mentioned over hearing some gossip about an investment Percival was planning on making. When it came to finances, everyone in the Wizarding world knew to talk with Malfoy. The young man already had a reputation for his negotiating skills.

After being made to wait far longer than Poppy thought polite, she was a tad surprised when Malfoy entered his office from the street. His greeting was off, not quite as polished as the last time they met. She accepted his invitation to join him behind closed doors and sat in the indicated chair.

"You realize I am your intended's cousin?"

"Yes, I believe you mentioned it when we first met." Poppy toyed with her reticule. "There was also something said about how you and Rodolphus do not always agree."

"I have a good reason for reminding you of this." Lucius took a deep breath. "What your cousin over heard was only the tip of the proverbial iceberg. Your brother is trying to get Rabastan locked up under the Perversion laws. He is in the process of negotiating for an investment that appears to have your money as the base and if my sources are correct, the man has the unmitigated gall to want to sell you to an Eastern contact."

Poppy drew herself upright. "Do you have proof of these accusations?"

"My dear, I know it is quite a shock, however, you need to understand not everyone embraces the idea of familial loyalty."

"Mr. Malfoy-"

"Please, call me Lucius, we are soon to be related after all."

"Lucius, I have no delusions about my brother. I want solid proof to send to the authorities should any little thing happen to Rabastan or me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear." Lucius passed her a dossier then let her read.

Poppy was frowning when she finished reading the report. "Is this mine to keep?"

"Yes, there is a copy in my vault and one in my cousin's vault."

"How did you manage that?"

"My wife is the sister of Bellatrix. It was an easy thing to have Narcissa place a file in Bella's safe keeping."

Poppy wondered if Bella had read the report or if Lucius was exaggerating about his abilities. She thanked him for his help as she slowly stood up. "What will I owe for this favor?"

"I only ask permission to be allowed to serve you and your husband a bit of metheglin at the bridal supper."

Poppy thought it an odd payment and agreed to his terms. It was not until she arrived at the Lestrange townhouse that she realized the beverage Lucius mentioned was the traditional way of giving a couple either aphrodisiacs, fertility potions, or both.

She was greeted at the door by the family House-elf who escorted her to where Rodolphus was trying to have tea. Loud voices accompanied by shrill sounds thrummed in the air.

"How was your trip?" He mouthed. Frowning, Ro cast a spell and the noise stopped. "Did you have a good trip?"

"Yes, Denmark is lovely this time of year. The procedure went as planned." Poppy shook her head at his silent offer of tea. "What was that sound I heard when I entered?"

"Rab is having a tantrum and trying to make me fight with him. That or he wants to drive me insane. He calls that noise music."

"Where is he? All three of us need to talk."

"His room, shagging Severus."

"Shall we?" Poppy was smiling when she gestured towards the upper level of the house.

Ro shook his head but stood up and followed her. The sounds grew louder the closer they got to Rab's bedroom. Poppy found herself grinning after she made out the lyrics. _I hate you, indeed. We should play this at our wedding. My brother would have an apoplexy._ She noticed Ro looking at her as if she were daft.

"I'll explain in a bit." She had to yell for him to understand her.

They entered the bedroom and were assaulted by sound and smell. The room needed a good airing out. Poppy thought the young men on the bed might be raw in certain parts of their anatomy by the way the room smelled. She sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard, openly enjoying the show.

Severus was on his back, his legs over Rab's shoulders. One hand was moving up and down on his cock while Rab thrust his hips forward and back. There was a moment when Rab's intense expression eased into one of bliss and he grew still. Severus' hand ceased moving as he came.

She applauded, earning her a look from the brothers and Severus. Rab made a motion with his hand and the so called music ceased.

"Enjoy the show?" Rab smirked.

"Very much. This is a much nicer view than that time in my kitchen. What is the name of that band? Do you think they would agree to perform at our reception?"

"Not if you want a successful bedding ceremony." Ro grumbled.

"Ah well, since you do not like them, I guess we will have to settle on something else. In the meantime." Poppy took the dossier out of her reticule and placed the papers on the bed. "Read this and let me know your thoughts."

Rabastan and Severus settled next to each other and began to read. Ro watched them with a puzzled look on his face. Poppy held up a finger and mouthed the word Patience at him. He nodded.

Severus sat up with a muttered oath. A little later, Rab exploded. One moment he was lying on his stomach, the next, Poppy was being straddled by him. His hands were pressing on her shoulders as he practically bellowed something about her belonging to him.

While Poppy enjoyed a bit of rough and tumble, this was not exactly a romantic sight. She placed her hands on his waist and gave him a gentle squeeze. Rodolphus had a hand on his brother's arm and was trying to pull him back. Severus watched the trio.

"Leave off, Ro, she is MINE."

"Rab, please, calm yourself. There are other issues in that document besides the one that has you so upset."

"No, you do not understand. I do not share. I do not want to share. This is supposed to be a marriage of convenience. When the time comes for children, Ro milks me and you get artificially inseminated. It isn't supposed to happen any other way."

"Rab, I do understand. Believe me. I know what you wished for. I am more concerned with how my bastard of a brother is trying to get you imprisoned, or did you miss that part of the report?"

Rabastan settled next to her. He put an arm around her shoulder and leaned his head against hers. Drawing one leg up, he propped his other arm on his knee and sighed.

"This is scary, Rab. They know every club we've been to, who you have spent the night with, and that we were fuck buddies at Hogwarts." Severus shivered. "There's enough in that report to have us both arrested."

Rodolphus picked up the papers and began to read. His expression became very grim. Eventually he cleared his throat. "Poppy, how did you get this?"

"Estacia over heard something at a family gathering. She is very astute. Her behaving like an airhead makes people frequently underestimate her. While we were in Denmark she told me what she'd heard. Since part of that is about investments, I went to the one wizard who knows all there is to know about finance. He discovered the rest. If Lucius dug up that, what does my brother have hidden?"

"We need to move the wedding up and destroy his timetable." Rab looked at his brother. "Can we do it? Get married next week?"

"Will the procedure be noticeable then?" Severus asked.

"Hush, you pervert." Rab snarled.

"Two to three weeks for the magic to dissipate." Poppy replied.

"What did cousin Lucius charge you for the report?"

"He requested the honor of furnishing metheglin for the reception. I agreed."

"Were you thinking clearly or did you forget something?" Ro was glowering at her.

"I forgot it was the carrier agent for aphrodisiacs until I arrived here. On the bright side, I'd say your cousin is in with us on not allowing the bastard to win."

"Fine, let him send me a potion. I'll take it and do my duty." Rab announced.

"Rab, darling, think a moment. If you were seated like this next to Severus how would your body react?"

"I'd be randy."

"What is your current state?" Poppy tapped his knee.

Rab lowered his leg, exposing his complete lack of an erection. His facial expression was belligerent.

"Now think a bit more and answer truthfully. Would you be able to tolerate living with me, could we remain friends if you were forced to mate with me? I say forced for a reason. The wedding potions are very strong. They strip a person of all inhibitions. I have seen a couple mate on the ground in front of everybody." Poppy swallowed hard. "I was a small child at the time, I still recall the way they rutted like animals and could not cease."

"You do know how to ask very difficult questions." Rab whispered.

Severus got off the bed and began to dress. "I'll go see your cousin and convince him to let me make the potions."

"Do you know how?" Ro looked surprised. "I thought those were out of fashion."

"Mother has a very old potions book or two. We also own a copy of _Moste Potente Potions_. It will be in one of those volumes." Severus finished dressing. "Rab, seriously, I'd rather not see the inside of Azkaban because we had a good shag. We need to be careful from here on."

Rab nodded his head and waved a hand at Severus.

Poppy eased off the bed and went to open the window. She held the curtain back and stood looking out at the street below. There were rustling noises behind her. Eventually, she felt Rab rest his chin on her shoulder and slide his arms around her waist. She placed a hand on his.

"How did they know what we were doing?" He mused.

"Monitoring spells, conjecture using the times of arrival and departure?" Poppy sighed. "I hate my elder sibling."

"We all do." Ro murmured as he stood next to them.

Poppy imagined he had a hand resting on Rab's back. "If the magic has cleared next week, what is the soonest everything can be ready?" She asked.

"The following week. I can convince the caterers and musicians to change dates. The license is good from then until the end of the month." Ro kept his voice soft.

"What did you do today besides finding out how disgusting your brother can be?" Rab nuzzled her ear.

"Went shopping for my dress."

"Which one did you pick out?"

"The simple jacquard one, it's silk, and the under pinning has a little tulle skirt."

"I thought you'd like it best." He sounded very satisfied. "Which veil did you decide on?"

"My cousin knows where to get a mantilla to match the fabric."

"That's nice." Rab moved a bit to bump Ro's shoulder with his own. "We decided on the menu last week, the wines are selected, the subtly is ordered, all that is left is the music. Poppy likes the Sex Pistols. I say we use their songs."

"No. I will not be held responsible for my actions or the wording of my toast if you use that noise. What about a nice traditional wedding march?"

"I loathe the one that sounds like a cat pouncing on a key board." Poppy declared.

"How does it go?"

"Dumdumtedum," she hummed a bit of a tune.

"Sounds insipid." Rab commented.

"It is." Poppy sighed. "Pity you don't like that song we heard as we came upstairs. It seems fitting to certain aspects of our situation."

"No Muggle music." Ro declared.

"That removes far too many properly ironic choices." Poppy pouted. She felt Rab chuckle.

"What?"

"Look at that little lip sticking out. Aren't you afraid a bird will come along and poop on it?"

"That's disgusting, Rab." Ro snorted and chuckled at his brother.

"She told me that first." Rab sounded smug.

"Don't tell me, you are going to treat me to 'she started it' now that you are getting married."

"The thought had crossed our minds." Poppy giggled. "Rab, have you given any thought to employment?"

"Here you go trying to change me." He bit on her ear lobe.

"Quit that unless you intend to do more." She patted at his cheek. "I really like the drawings you did of my cottage. Those show a very good eye for design and structure. Perhaps you could go through the motions of learning to be an architect? It would give meddlesome old fools one less thing to complain about when you next try to convince them that law is out dated and unjust."

"Promise me something?" Rab tugged at her body, making her turn around. "No more challenging me to think until after our so called honeymoon. My temper is going to be unpredictable."

"That is not anything different." Ro observed.

"More unpredictable than usual from not getting my favorite exercise." Rab amended his statement.

"I believe your brother might be willing to give you a good brisk romp or two between now and then." Poppy teased. "I promise, no more deep thoughts, you do know how difficult that will be for a Ravenclaw?"

"I think you have the fortitude to achieve this goal. What else needs completed between now and our hand fasting?"

"I should get my hair trimmed, maybe some highlights. Perhaps I'll tint my nails and I am considering a bikini wax."

"Over sharing." Rab released her and stepped back with a shaky laugh.

"Your mop could also use a trim. You need to decide on if you will be wearing any special scents, or mascara, maybe a hint of eyeliner?" She pretended to stalk him.

Ro wisely kept out of this bit of silliness. He wanted to see just how far the lady could push his brother.

"Erm, no. Rabastan Lestrange may be a Nancy-boy who plays violin and draws, but he's a mean bastard who does not wear make-up."

"Oh, that reminds me. I need your approval for this design. I want to monogram a few items for you." Poppy quickly found her reticule and pulled out a small linen square with an embroidered corner.

"Very nice. It is lacking two bends to show I'm the second son."

"I need to know if you wished to have a few with a visual pun. Two bends sinister to show your bad attitude."

Both men laughed at her suggestion. Rab eventually caught his breath long enough to give his permission. He softly kissed her before swatting her on the bum and pointing at his bedroom door.

"We've been scandalous enough today. It is past time for you to leave my boudoir."

"Until later." Poppy tucked the embroidery into her reticule and smiled at the brothers. "I'm leaving the report with you. I hope you can come up with something suitable as a retaliation for that horror."

~~

This was it. Her big day. Poppy found herself not able to eat breakfast. She barely acknowledged her cousin's chatter as they gathered things and left for the manor. Their timing was a bit off. Near disaster was averted by Bellatrix hauling her brother-in-law out of the entry way before Rab could see Poppy.

His indignant comments were quashed by Bella announcing it was bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony began. Poppy allowed Narcissa to hurry her upstairs to a room at the back of the house. Estacia tossed their garment bags across a settee and went to work, getting Poppy out of every day clothing and into her wedding dress.

Poppy concentrated on her breathing while her hair was curled, pinned and fiddled with. She ran anatomy lists through her head as make up was applied and the corset was tightened. Then came her stockings and garters. There were comments made about her smooth feet.

The dress was lowered over her head and Poppy stepped into her shoes as the dress was fastened.

Music drifted in the open window. The smooth jazz should soothe her nerves, instead, Poppy was wishing for Rab's loud rock bands, maybe a nice Ramones song. Anything loud, rude and assured of letting the entire Wizarding world know how they felt about her brother. The group switched to a light fanfare.

 _Damned, it's too soon._ Poppy recognized the signal for the groom and his attendants to enter. She gathered her skirts and followed Bellatrix downstairs. Estacia clucked at her as they lined up. Poppy shook her head and accepted the bouquet of flowers. _Rab out did himself, fire lilies had to cost a fortune._

The black and ruby flowers matched the gowns Estacia and Bellatrix wore. A non-traditional flourish of music marked the time for Bellatrix to walk up the aisle, followed by Estacia.

 _Kyrie eleison indeed. We'll need more than any proverbial heavenly host to have mercy on us if this thing is to work._ Poppy refused to place her hand on her brother's arm and was not surprised when he forced her hand into place. _At least he's gritting his teeth, this is costing him a fortune which he cannot recoup with my money._

They walked up the aisle. Poppy admired the fit of Rab and Ro's formal robes. They looked good in dark blue. She was mildly surprised to see Severus had made an attempt at personal hygiene, his hair was washed yet his fingers were still stained. The formal robe looked good on him. Rab chose wisely when selecting clothing for the wedding party.

Magic began to rise and swirl around the couple as they said their vows. Poppy managed to hold her hand steady while Rab slid the ring on and off of her fingers in the required pattern. The band of gold eventually was sitting on her ring finger. She repeated the gestures with him, and found herself relaxing as the matching band came to rest on his ring finger. There were a few more words spoken over the couple then a rope was bound around their wrists for a blessing and finally, Poppy raised her veil just enough for them to share a chaste kiss.

She turned and faced the guests and restrained herself from sticking out her tongue at her brother. Organ music blared from the manor. The Trumpet Voluntary, wound round the wedding party as they majestically walked down the aisle and out of the tent. Poppy made a mental note to visit the music room. From the sound of the pipe organ's volume, it was a fairly large one. Then again, magic might be enhancing the sound.

~~

Food, music, dancing, toasts, more food, music and dancing, more toasts…Poppy was ready to scream. When Lucius Malfoy finally approached the head table and presented a matching pair of champagne flutes with serpent stems, she wanted to sob with relief. Instead, she admired how the twining glass stems formed a heart while the vessels sat side by side. It was a very romantic present. She smiled and nodded as he spoke a blessing over the couple and accepted the offered metheglin.

Rab lightly touched his glass to hers. They drank. The beverage was sweet and fragrant and fortunately didn't taste like any medicinal potions. When she set her empty glass down, she noticed her husband's eyes were already becoming darker with passion.

 _He is only twenty,_ she mused. Poppy gave a nod to Bellatrix and Estacia then stood up. Every single witch present also stood and followed her from the tent. It took a considerable amount of will power to not turn and hex some of the males for their rude suggestions.

"My brother needs to die." Poppy whispered to herself.

"Consider it done." Bella very softly replied.

 _Whoever came up with Wizard space needs his balls removed._ Poppy came to this conviction while a gaggle of witches sought to help her disrobe while checking her for imperfections. She was still wearing her veil and corset when the door to Rabastan's room opened. Poppy just had enough time to duck under the modesty sheet before a herd of males invaded the bridal chamber.

She felt pity for Rab when he leaned against Ro for support. The bed moved a touch as her husband knelt on the mattress and crawled to where she was sitting. His fingers dug into the bed cover and he leaned forward to softly kiss her.

They ignored rude comments and vulgar suggestions. Poppy rested her hands on his shoulders. She soon wondered how they'd gotten to his arse.

Rab blushed and softly apologized when his erection brushed against her thigh. He moved to sit next to her as soon as the bed curtains were closed.

Poppy watched his fists worry at the sheet. She kept moving her legs. They were painfully aware of each other. After an eternity, the curtains were opened.

"I feel like a bitch in heat." She complained after Rab voiced his opinion of the potion they'd ingested. Biting her lip, Poppy wondered if anyone would be offended by her pointing out there were three males in the room and she had three orifices. She whimpered.

"Shh," Ro reached over and brushed a finger across her cheek. He grinned when she nipped at it. Neither one noticed when Rab carried Severus out of the room.

He began to remove his trousers. Poppy growled and grabbed him by his clothing, she tugged hard, pulling him off balance.

"No waiting. I want your cock in me and I want it now." She kissed him thoroughly, biting and sucking on his lower lip. "Fuck me, just get the pants out of the way. And. Fuck. Me."

"What my lady wants, my lady will get." Ro smirked. He moved just the necessary clothing out of the way and shoved his cock through the opening in the cover. Poppy's body welcomed him.

"YES! Fuck, yes, hard, fast NOW." One part of Poppy was appalled by her behavior. The animal part of her didn't even notice when he tore her hymen.

They rutted with abandon, Poppy dug her nails in his arse, trying to pull him in deeper. The bed hit the wall with the force of their movements.

"NO, no don't stop!" She sobbed in frustration when her partner grew still. Her attempts to keep him in her body failed, making her pout.

"Easy, princess." He got off the bed and stripped nude. "I need to recover." Ro pulled the modesty sheet off the bed and smiled down at her. "Let's skin the kitty." He effortlessly lifted her.

Poppy tried to wrap her legs around him. She whimpered and cried out in frustration.

Ro carried her over to the main door and opened it a bit. "Bella, get the sheets off and new ones on." He wrestled with Poppy who was trying to slide out of his arms. Getting her corset and veil off were like trying to hold onto a greased dragon. She hissed, clawed and bit at him.

Estacia entered with Bella. Poppy's cousin removed the stained linens and took them downstairs to the garden while Bella conjured fresh linens for the bed.

"Do you want the cuffs?"

"Please, and get me the flogger." Ro tussled with Poppy. He was grinning while he strapped her face down on the bed.

"Anal? You're going to bugger me next?"

"She sounds happy with this idea."

"I think she's reactive to certain potions."

"That Husband, is an understatement. May I help?"

"Not this time. I need you to keep her screams from being heard."

Bellatrix sighed and pinched Poppy's thigh. "Lucky little thing. He's very talented with a whip." She left the room.

Poppy was vaguely aware of wards being put on the room, maybe on the area around the bed. She sobbed with relief when the flogger first caressed her back. It was impossible to focus on counting. All Poppy was aware of was her need to be shagged.

"Put the handle in my arse and shag me. I want double. Bring the boys back, I can suck off one while you and the other ride me."

"You keep talking like that and I will be forced to gag you."

"Promise?"

Rodolphus laughed.

~~

Poppy ached in places she had not known could ache. Her memories of the previous night were unfortunately very clear. She groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. It was impossible to ignore the mountain of male flesh shaking with laughter next to her.

"Are you always a little hell-cat in bed?" Ro asked after taking the pillow from her.

"Yes. That damned aphrodisiac was not necessary."

"I noticed." Ro eased off the bed and cast a cleaning charm on himself. He slowly began to get dressed. "Did you have something to wear in bed?"

"No, just the modesty sheet." Poppy tugged the top sheet around her body and sighed. "I hope the boys didn't hear too much of that last night."

"I have a feeling Rab was in the same shape you were in." Ro kissed her. "Now, make sure they see your pretty love bites. Do you want me to heal the marks from your flogging?"

"Not really, they feel wonderful. Although, it might be best to fade them. I think the guests should not know we are too kinky. Do you think Rab has claw marks on his back?"

"It is not unheard of for Severus to mark him."

"Rotten guests. Sounds like the entire lot of them remained for breakfast."

"It also sounds like they are coming indoors." Ro looked at the adjoining door as it opened.

Rab slouched in. He refused to look at them and balked about getting on the bed with her. Eventually he was lying on his side with his chest pressed against her back. She watched Ro and Severus leave the room.

"Sleep well?"

"Not really, you?"

"Not a wink." Poppy felt him touching her back.

"He marked you?"

"I sort of insisted on being flogged."

"Sort of?"

She rolled over to face him. "I like it rough. Last night, I kept nattering at your brother to bring you back in here to bugger me while he shagged me."

Rab shook his head then kissed her. They were still kissing when the door opened and their guests entered singing a very lewd song about a fornicating milk maid and her lovers.

Poppy considered throwing things at everyone. Rab moved off the bed and left the room with the male contingent following him into his bedroom. She wished everyone would just go to the sitting room and let her freshen up. Instead, the sheet was removed from her body. The ladies cooed over her various marks and they all tried to help her get dressed.

 _My brother needs to die a slow painful death. Can a person die more than once?_

The company eventually trouped downstairs and back to the tents. Poppy gritted her teeth when she discovered her virginal blood on display behind the bride and groom's chairs. She'd forgotten about that bit of vulgarity.

Breakfast was another round of too much food and too many toasts. Poppy had never been so grateful when Rab stood up to leave. They held hands, thanked their guests then they held onto their international Portkey.

They arrived to blessed peace and quiet. The cottage was lovely, the surrounding garden was still in bloom and Rab looked a bit put out. Poppy went inside. She wanted to use the bath.

"This is it?" Rab stalked after her. "Where is the nearest town?"

"Rabastan, it's been a very long day followed by a longer night. We can chat after I have had a bath. Unless you wish to talk while I soak?" Poppy moved stiffly towards the stairs. "I'd really like a nap too. Now that we are married, may I ask you to think?"

"As long as it does not involve the aerodynamics of coconut laden swallows or their thermodynamics."

Poppy raised an eyebrow. She thought her dear boy made a joke. There was no way she would ask him for clarification. "Rab, is your mood because you are tired or because your brother marked me?" She slowly made her way to the bathroom in blessed, adorable, heavenly silence.  
~~

The nice long soak helped Poppy to relax. Unfortunately, her husband was still in a mood when she exited the bathroom wearing only a towel.

"Did you bring clothing to wear?"

"Yes, Dear. Although the idea of going bare for a week does have it's merits." She sashayed into the back bedroom and began to dig around in her trunk. His look of dismay when he saw the tossed clothing everywhere amused her. Poppy let her towel fall to the floor and slipped a chemise over her head. She tugged on a petticoat and then a simple frock.

"Is your entire wardrobe outdated?"

"Yes, Dear." She found her comb and sat on the edge of the bed. She wriggled her toes in the carpet while she worked the tangles out of her hair. "Rab, I have to wear a uniform for work. I tried switching to less confining clothing when off duty and discovered I would forget how to move in long skirts. It's easier for me to dress this way all of the time."

"You didn't answer earlier about where is the nearest town." He looked out the window. "Why is there an out house in the garden?"

"Most likely it is the storage shed for the gardener. Oh, do you mean the smaller building by the fence? That is the loo." She calmly informed him. _Rabastan turns an interesting shade of puce, or is that more a burgundy?_ Poppy listened to him go downstairs and slam the door.

His voice drifted through the closed windows as he stated his opinion on rustic living in no uncertain terms.


	3. Wedding Bell Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabastan finds his wedding night to be far more pleasant than anticipated.

Severus stood next to Rodolphus Lestrange and watched a female walk up the aisle towards them. She was supposedly a cousin of the bride. After her came Bellatrix, wearing a predatory smirk that didn't fit this occasion. There was a dramatic flare of music and Poppy Pomfrey entered the room on her brother's arm. Severus thought her dress was tasteful, and knew Rabastan had a say in selecting it. Glancing around Ro's broad shoulders, Severus could just see his friend and sometime lover watching his betrothed come up the aisle. Severus thought Rab just might sick up.

The bride came to a halt near the front of the room and smiled at her wedding party. Her brother appeared to be oblivious to the anger lurking in her eyes. The white veil she was wearing may have helped hide her less than happy expression.

Poppy's hand was placed in Rab's and the guests were seated. The wedding party turned to face the Priest and the hand fasting officially began.

Severus listened to the almost rote exchange of vows and watched Poppy hand her bouquet of flowers to Bellatrix. She accepted a ring from her attendant and turned back to face Rabastan. Severus tried to ignore the swirl of magic as the couple exchanged rings. He focused on how handsome Rabastan was in dark blue formal robes. He watched Ro's jaw clench and unclench. Severus also wondered if they were going to be successful with the upcoming change of bed partners.

The bride's hands trembled as she raised her veil just enough to exchange a kiss with her new husband. Rab gave her a chaste kiss and stepped back. Severus chewed on his lower lip to keep from laughing. His friend's expression was priceless. He knew Madam Pomfrey's brother would pay dearly for forcing this fiasco of a marriage.

Music swirled up and the bridal couple walked out of the sacred space. The attendants followed them and the group formed a reception line near the dining tent. Severus was relieved to release the cousin's hand. He wished he could recall her name. How in Hades was he to converse with her over a seven course meal?

After an eternity, all of the guests and the witnesses were seated in the tent. Rab escorted his lady wife to the head table amidst polite applause. Once the newly wed couple were seated, the meal was served.

Severus did appreciate how House-elves made each course appear in front of every person present. Not having to pass platters while being in formal robes was a blessing. He watched Poppy raise her veil and allow Rab to hand feed her.

"Come now, let us see the blushing bride," a male called out.

Rodolphus glowered in the speaker's direction.

Poppy held still while Rab carefully folded the fabric back, letting it drape around her face and shoulders.

Severus had to admit, she looked lovely, for a female. He quashed a bit of jealousy and picked at the rare beef on his plate. The next course would be a vegetable platter, then another soup to clear the palate, then more food, speeches, and would the evening ever end? Severus nodded at his dining partner and sighed.

By the time the subtlety was served, most of the guests were intoxicated and the toasts had become increasingly ribald. Severus was glad he wasn't of an old, wealth family. As a pauper he would never be pressured into marrying and siring children. He pitied his friends who were being paired off by older relatives to improve family alliances. This practice seemed foolish to him.

Estacia cleared her throat. Severus blinked then stood and held her chair, helping her to stand. The bride and her attendants left the tent with the female guests. There were a lot of rude comments made by various guests and the songs they sang made Severus blush. He noticed Rab was looking a bit ill.

The men processed up to the manor house and followed Rodolphus and Rabastan into the sitting room of Rab's suite. The door to the left was firmly closed. Feminine laughter drifted out at them. Rab entered his bedroom and stopped near the foot of his bed. A very heavy new dressing gown was lying on the bed.

It was a challenge to get Rab out of his wedding finery and into the dressing gown while keeping his Dark Mark hidden from the assembled males. There were some protests about not being able to ascertain the groom was without blemish. One look from Lucius Malfoy and the protests died out.

Rab nodded at Severus and he obeyed the silent order to open the door to the adjoining room. This was greeted with squeals and laughter. Severus leaned against the door jab at the sight of Poppy wearing her veil, a corset and a bit of very sheer ruffled fabric that barely hid her bits.

He mentally shut out the masculine calls of triumph and allowed Rab to enter the room first. Poppy's nipples were very perky. Severus wondered if this was because she was chilled or if the draught Malfoy paid him to make was already at work.

Her cousin held up the bed cover and Poppy slid under it hiding her body from the male audience. She moved towards the center of the bed, where heavy embroidery surrounded an oblong opening in the bed cover.

Ro held Rab's elbow to steady him as he climbed onto the bed. Ro stepped back, allowing his brother to crawl forward. The heavy dressing gown hid Rab's cock from view. Severus thought this a good thing since Rab had no physical desire to mate with a female. Even if the female was the one he'd chosen to propose to.

Poppy tucked the bed cover under her arms, hiding her bosom from their audience, and reached out to caress Rab's face. They leaned toward each other then kissed. Rab kept his hands on the bed while she slid her hands to his shoulders.

The various guests sang a very suggestive if not lewd song while Estacia closed the bed curtains.

Severus wanted to toss everyone out. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and looked at the person next to him. Lucius leaned close to whisper in his ear.

"If the draught was done correctly, they both should be able to do the deed. I slipped it in their metheglin."

"I brewed it. Do you doubt my abilities?"

"He did not appear randy enough to mount his own grandmother, which is how that recipe works on a male."

"He was hard when he climbed on the bed." Severus hated this part of the customs. He thought it wrong to give the couple an aphrodisiac that was so strong they would lose all decorum and mate in front of witnesses.

Lucius allowed himself to be escorted from the room by his sister in law. They whispered a bit near the door then he left. Bellatrix cast spells on the sitting room door, making it impossible for anyone to spy on the wedding chamber. She moved to the connecting door for the master's room. Estacia was no where to be seen.

Rodolphus opened the bed curtains, revealing the newly married couple sitting side by side. Rab's expression was an angry pout.

"I feel like a bitch in heat." Poppy announced.

"Severus, you said you'd make that blasted potion weaker than written." Rab growled.

"I did. If I hadn't, the two of you would have lost your inhibitions on the lawn."

"Nasty stuff." Poppy shifted on the bed. "What is taking so long?"

The side door opened and Estacia poked her head in the room. "The coast is clear. Doors are fully warded." She softly announced before disappearing.

Rab growled and rolled off the bed. He tossed Severus over his shoulder and carried him to the other bed room, kicking the door closed as they went through it. He tossed his burden onto the bed and tugged the hem of Severus' robe up.

"Thank Salazar you obeyed me."

"Oi, mind the plug." Severus gasped when he felt the butt plug he'd been wearing removed. He heard it hit the floor then all he was aware of was Rab shagging him hard and fast.

"Fucking sonofabitch is going to pay." Rab muttered while slamming his cock in and out of his partner.

Severus silently wished he'd used more lube. He wisely kept his mouth shut. Any damage Rab did could be repaired. It wasn't like the other man had complete control of his libido at present.

"Wank for me." Rab barked out this command.

It was a pleasure to obey. Severus knew if he could relax and have an orgasm, it might trigger one for Rab. He also knew it was going to be a very long night.

Rab's thrusts very quickly became erratic and he soon stilled. Severus was still hard when Rab eased his flaccid cock out and stepped back from the bed.

"Keep wanking, Pet. Let me watch you come."

Severus moved his hand up and down, flicking his fingers over and around his foreskin. He used his other hand to cup his balls, reaching behind them with a finger to caress just the right spot. His body tensed and come splattered on his hand and robes.

"Take them off." Rab ordered. He shrugged off the dressing gown and helped Severus to stand up.

Severus fumbled with the buttons then heard fabric tear and saw buttons fly across the room when Rab yanked the formal robe open. Both men shoved the offending garment down. He put his arms around Rab's neck as he was lifted up.

Rab's cock pressed against his belly.

"Legs around me. Very good, Pet. So glad I cleaned you this morning." Rab bit on Severus' ear lobe.

"Why four enemas?" Severus gasped and moaned when he felt the wall press against his back.

"Four quarters, long night, wanted you clean as can be." Rab moved his arms, lifting Severus' legs up.

Severus had to release his hold on Rab and trust the other man to keep him pressed to the wall. He was currently folded in half and could barely touch his own prick. Rab's cock filled him and Severus tossed his head from side to side.

"Too hard?"

"Nooo, it's good," Severus hissed. He considered summoning the lube and decided against it. There was no way he'd be able to get Rab to stop long enough to coat his prick.

Rab moved his cock in and out, setting a brutal pace. His fingers dug into Severus' hips. When he suddenly came, it was with a shout.

"Feel like a sodding rabbit." He gasped while easing Severus away from the wall.

Severus slowly walked over to the wash stand. He poured water from the pitcher into the basin and damped a flannel.

Rab stood next to him and twitched the curtain aside just enough to look out and not be seen. He gasped and softly moaned.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning you. I added something to ease the pain from too much friction."

"You are a genius." Rab sighed and moved his hips, rocking his prick in and out of the soft cloth. "That healing potion have a flavor?"

"Not really, why?"

"I want you to suck me off. Bastard."

"What is happening?"

A faint cheer could be heard from the garden.

"They are displaying the wedding sheets. Proof of virginity, more like proof of vulgarity." Rab grumbled.

Severus didn't remind Rab that his choice of betrothal dictated which marriage customs were to be used.

"Bend over and spread them." Rab took the flannel from Severus. "I bet you could use this healing potion on your bum."

Severus was happy to comply. He turned, leaned forward and spread his cheeks. The cool cloth felt good on his bruised flesh. He moved his legs apart for better balance and moaned in pleasure while Rab washed the sticky mess from his legs.

"Is there more of the potion?"

"Bottle is in the drawer, why?"

Severus heard the drawer open and the soft click of the bottle being placed on the stand. He next felt Rab's fingers easing in to stroke and sooth more of his battered body. His prick was soon standing at attention and his breathing changed.

"Feels good?"

"Very good." Severus purred.

"Go ahead, relax. Come when you need to." Rab continued to stroke and caress, gently fucking Severus with just his fingers.

Severus made little mewling noises and began to shove back to meet the fingers as they brushed his prostate.

"You are so beautiful like this." Rab used his other hand to pat Severus' bum. He reached around and began to stroke his lover's cock.

The gentle touches and firm caresses soon had Severus aching with need. His balls drew up and he moaned then shuddered as he came.

"Is the aphrodisiac wearing off?" Severus slowly stood up straight and faced Rabastan.

"Yes, thank goodness." Rab held up his sticky fingers. "Want to lick these?" He smiled when Severus cleaned his hand. "I wish we could openly live together."

"I know. However, consider this, you are allowed to set up a mistress or paramour now that you're legally married. It's expected of Wizards from the wealthy families."

"Not until after I've got a nursery filled with sprog." Rab led the way to his bed. "Come here, Pet."

Severus curled up next to him and rested his head on Rab's shoulder. "She works ten months out of the year at Hogwarts. No one will bat an eye if you were to take a lover. Also you can now say you are trying to get the Perversion acts repealed for the sake of others."

Rab snorted. "I am such an altruistic bastard."

"If it serves your purposes." Severus kissed him.

"Suck me off, then I will let you satisfy your fetish."

"How will this happen?"

"You may frot against my feet, or have me hold your prick with my feet, or if you are feeling particularly bendy, hold my prick with your feet and suck me off."

Severus gave a mock growl and rolled onto Rab. He slowly worked his way down the other's body, trailing kisses and licking at places he knew Rab liked to have touched.

Rab spread his legs, cradling Severus' body. He smirked when his lover wriggled about and used his feet to hold Rab's cock steady. Severus lowered his torso and carefully took Rab's prick in his mouth.

"Such a talented and bendy fellow." Rabastan stroked Sev's thick, course hair and groaned in appreciation. His partner was not only limber, he had a very talented mouth.

Severus made a frustrated noise and changed position. He had to stop sucking long enough to kneel then cup Rab's cock with his hands. This allowed him to take in more of his lover's prick. He moved his head, swirling his tongue over foreskin, around the tip then down the shaft. His hands were not still. While he stroked bollocks and cock, he knew better than to stick a finger in Rab's tight heat. Rabastan was not one to tolerate the slightest hint of being topped.

Opening his mouth further, Severus felt like he was partially dislocating his jaw. He soon had every bit of Rab in his mouth. Severus hummed and swallowed. It was a struggle to keep his jaw in the correct position as Rab began to fuck his face. He swallowed again and used one finger to tickle just behind Rab's balls.

"Fuck!" Rab tipped his head back, shouting at the ceiling as he came. "You are such a talented tart." He whispered after he caught his breath.

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment. Now about my frotting against your feet. What would you say to sticking this toe up my bum?" Severus wriggled one of Rab's toes, earning a smirk.

"Present it."

~~

 _Birds chirping and sun shining should be outlawed_ Severus pulled the sheet over his head and slid lower on the bed.

"Don't they ever quit?" Rab grumbled and moved to tug his lover closer.

"Wedding traditions are evil." Severus mumbled.

"Shite, they're going to be coming up here soon." Rab tossed the bed covers aside and rolled off the bed. He threw clothing at Severus. "Get dressed. We need to do the switch."

Severus tugged on the trousers, socks and shirt Rab had pulled out for him. He looked around for his formal robe and tugged it on over the clothes. The buttons were gone, making him shake his head.

"You ruined my robes."

"Quit bitching, I'll buy you new ones. They'll likely think you and that cousin were shagging in the sitting area while Ro and Bella used this bed." Rab struggled with his dressing gown. For some reason the garment was partially inside out. He growled and eventually held still for Severus to fix the one sleeve.

"Let's go." Severus rapped on the door and entered the adjoining bedroom.

When they entered, Poppy was seated in the middle of the bed with a sheet wrapped around her. Ro was finishing getting dressed. Rab perched on the edge of the bed.

"Center up, Rab." Ro playfully tugged on his hair.

"They are just going to make us get off the bed."

"Give them the illusion they need to see."

"Her blood on those sheets wasn't enough?" Rab pouted.

"Rab, please, remember what Evan said about bums being the same?" Severus offered. "Just cradle her back."

Poppy settled on her side, offering her back to Rabastan. "I'll keep the sheet around me." She offered.

"I've seen nude women."

"I was under the impression they are not a happy thing for you to look at."

"Your brother will be paying dearly for this." Rab vowed as he pressed his front to her back and placed a hand on her hip.

"My dowry, my wedding portion of the inheritance and whatever else you two get out of him." She snarled.

"Oh, that too. Bastard should not have insisted upon displaying those sheets."

Severus ducked his head to hide a laugh and let Ro lead him from the room. They closed the door then went into the sitting area.

"What happened to your robes?" Estacia bit back a giggle when she saw Severus.

"The potion worked. The bridal couple are well and truly wed." Rodolphus moved over and kissed his wife.

Severus shook his head at the off key singing that was getting closer. "You'd think they'd lose their voices by now."

"Magically protected for the duration." Bellatrix sneered at him. "A proper pureblooded wizard would know this."

"This pureblood wizard thinks it is all a load of fertilizer. People should be allowed to say their vows and get on with their lives, not cater to the whims of elder relatives."

The troupe of witnesses entered the sitting room and Estacia threw open the doors to the inner chamber, revealing Poppy and Rab kissing.

Severus fought down a wave of jealousy. He didn't like seeing Rab's hands on what he was becoming to think of as _that woman_.

The couple on the bed separated and Rab stood up. He marched back to his bedroom and began to get dressed before the witnesses could follow. Severus and Rodolphus were the first through the door after Rab. They made sure no one saw his Dark Mark. Severus was just glad to not have to see Poppy's bosom again.

Severus followed the brothers back to the other room and forced himself to offer his arm to Estacia Pomfrey. She simpered and giggled at the bawdy jokes, making a few comments of her own that set his teeth on edge. Bellatrix moved closer and hissed at him

"Act like you are enjoying yourself."

"Yes, your majesty." He gave her a grin and stuck his tongue out at her as soon as her back was turned. Severus saw Rab mouth 'later' at him and did smile.

The wedding party made it's way back down stairs and out doors for the wedding breakfast. Severus made his toast at the appropriate time and listened to the merriment around him. He could not mask his sigh of relief when he saw Poppy and Rab stand up and hold onto their Portkey.

The couple vanished from the gathering, freeing Severus from his duty and allowing him to leave. He had things to do before the day grew older.

~~

"Are you ready?" Rodolphus looked expectantly at Severus.

"Yes." Severus shouldered his rucksack.

"That is all you are taking?"

"It has everything I need. No one knows where we're going?"

"Poppy booked the place while she was getting her hy-"

"DO. NOT. SAY. IT." Severus blanched at that particular thought and wished he could remove the accompanying mental image.

"No one knows where they are staying."

"How are we to get there?"

Rodolphus held out a handkerchief. "Hold on tight."

Severus grabbed an edge of the lace and embroidered bit of frippery and felt a tug behind his navel. He hated Portkeys. They landed in a meadow near a small cottage. The first thing they heard was Rab's not so dulcet voice.

"The nearest town is _how_ far away? Didn't you plan any actual non-bed activities for us in this god-forsaken wasteland?"

"I'll take care of bitchy." Severus sighed. "Just don't do any plowing in our sight."

"Don't worry, I will protect your tender sensibilities." Ro grinned down at him.

"Rabastan, I believe the general idea of a honeymoon is shagging." Severus announced while entering the cottage. He noticed Rab's expression and wished he could take a picture. His friend and lover actually looked a bit pale, maybe, dare Severus think it, frightened.

"We come bearing books, food, wine and a violin." Rodolphus stated when he entered. He began to pull things from his pockets and un-shrink them.

"That better not be mine." Rab grumbled.

"I bought one for the trip. I heard a rumor about a piano being here with sheet music. Perhaps you and Severus would enjoy playing some duets."

Rabastan continued to mumble under his breath while opening up the violin case. He examined the instrument and eventually pronounced it passable.

"I was explaining to my husband, the cottage has two bedrooms which are separated by a shared bath. There is an outhouse instead of a regular loo. It's at the back of the garden."

"Kindly refrain from calling me that. I do have a name."

"I thought a gentle reminder of your age and station in life might be in order." Poppy gently touched his shoulder. "I am sorry you and I were trapped into this union. We had a good two year betrothal, not many couples get that much of a reprieve once the man shows an interest in a lady."

Severus watched Rab work his jaw then finally nod. "We get the front bedroom. I do not want to see you traipsing to the loo."

"I appreciate your concern for my privacy." Poppy ran a finger along his jaw. "Rabastan, we were friends before the wedding. Could we please remain friends?"

"I am trying, my lady wife. This is a big adjustment for me. The idea of being married and cuckold by my brother does not set well."

"I promise to share his attentions."

Severus thought they were going to be treated to another tantrum. Instead, Rab surprised him by nodding his head.

"I accept your terms." Rab put the violin back in its case. "Come, Pet, let's rest. Yesterday was a long day."

Severus quietly agreed and held hands with Rab as they climbed the stairs. "Would a back rub help you relax?"

"I'd much rather something else be rubbed."

"I thought it might be a bit tender after last night. We did shag at least a dozen times."

"Only a dozen? You kept count? Severus, you little pervert."

They entered the front bedroom and Severus tossed his rucksack on the bed.

"I did bring a few things to help you relax." He began to pull out vials and jars.

"Pet, are you capable of traveling without a Potions lab?"

"I doubt it." Severus found what he was looking for and left it on the bed then moved the rest of his collection to the top of the chest of drawers. "Sandalwood massage oil."

Rab made a happy noise and began to undress. He was soon sprawled on his stomach with his chin resting on his arms.

"Get nude and get to massaging."

"Yes, your high and mightiness. I hear and obey." Severus toed off his shoes and disrobed. He started to sit next to Rab and frowned. "I know you hate being topped. That said, I will give a better massage if I am straddling your body."

"Shoulders too wide to reach fully?"

"No, your ego is too big."

"I am going to spank you, and not in a happy way." Rab promised.

Severus opened the bottle, poured a little bit of oil in his hand then placed the bottle in the crook of Rab's elbow. He set the lid on Rab's arm. Rubbing his hands together to warm up the oil, he straddled his lover's body. Severus began to work on tense muscles, stroking, prodding and pummeling at Rab's shoulders and upper back.

"I think I have seen smaller knots on oak trees, maybe on a yew or two."

"There might have been a wee bit of stress in my life." Rab fiddled with the bottle, tightly capping it then sighed. "Tell me something, Poppet?"

"Maybe."

"Have you ever seen girl bits before yesterday? I mean other than in photos?"

Severus quietly worked on Rab's back. He moved a bit lower. "Seen Mum's the summer we finished at Hogwarts, that count?"

"How did you manage that? I mean really, Severus, that goes beyond simple faux pas."

"Heard her scream and thought Da was hurtin' her. I was half asleep and forgot he's dead. Some bint was slurping on Mum."

"Ouch, just stop right there. Not another word." Rab turned his head to glare at Severus. "Leave my bum alone."

"You have knots there and in your thighs. I would like to give you a full massage."

Rab became quiet and let Severus work on his legs in peace. Severus wondered if Rab had ever seen a nude female before last night. Chewing on his lip, he dug his fingers into a tight calf muscle before blurting out his question."

"Are Poppy's your first to see?"

"Not going there, Severus." Rab grunted. "Feels so good. Are you going to do my arms and chest?"

"Whole body massage. Thought it might help you sleep."

"You are a wonder, Pet. What would I do without you?"

"Probably be a bundle of knots wondering why she wanted you to put what where."

Severus was not the least bit surprised when Rab took a pillow and hit him with enough force to knock him off the bed.


	4. The Art of Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Rab have to adjust to changes in their life together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: forced miscarriage, het, exhibitionism, voyeurism, mentions of abuse/torture, strong language, AU

The staff meeting erupted into confusion. One of the new ~~goons~~ instructors started yelling about boils.

The Headmaster tried to keep Poppy from leaving. She gave him a withering look of contempt and spat in his face before storming out of the staff room.

 _Torturing students is not discipline._ She silently fumed. _It will be a very cold day on the equator when I countenance such things. Blasted Dumbledore made me behave with that blood quill. I refuse to be party to Unforgivables._

Poppy swept into the hospital wing and looked over the beds. They were currently empty, waiting for the arrival of students who would be tortured at the whims of those moronic Carrows. Gritting her teeth, Poppy made her way to her private quarters. She was not going to stay any longer than necessary.

Minerva McGonagall found her shoving things into a trunk while needlepoint tools floated neatly into work baskets.

"Madam Pomfrey, please think of the children."

"I am thinking of them. I'm remembering a blood quill and having my qualifications questioned and I refuse to put up with another year of such nonsense. The board of governors can find another Healing Matron and good luck at finding one who will put up with torture." Poppy began to toss books into a rucksack.

Whatever Minerva was going to say was muffled while strong hands covered Poppy's arms, making her remain still.

"Going some where special, Wife?" Rabastan Lestrange purred in her ear.

"Your hands."

"What about them?"

"Remove them, or I will." Poppy growled.

"Everyone out." Rab ordered.

Poppy turned her head and watched Ro escort Minerva from the room. The elder Lestrange brother gave her a pitying look before closing the door.

"Poppy, over the years we have been bound together, you have made me do a lot of thinking. Today, it is your turn." Rab made her sit then perched on the edge of her desk. "You do realize who has taken control of the Ministry?"

"Yes." She stared straight ahead.

"You understand being a Pureblood witch or wizard is no protection from his whims?"

"Yes." She hissed.

Rab tossed her wimple aside then firmly grasped her hair. He pulled hard. "Severus had to do a lot of damage control after your little outburst. He is right now still working at convincing the Dark Lord you are only overwrought because we have not had nearly enough time together."

"Overwrought because I'm feeling neglected? That's rich!" She slapped at his arm. "Enough foreplay. We both know you will not be shagging me."

"If you do not settle down and listen to me, I will beat you in a non-happy way." Rab leaned over, touching his forehead to hers. "Poppy, why did you ever remain married to me?"

"What, let the Ministry have your fortune? Sorry, not about to reward those bastards for my miscarriage by ceasing to be your only heir. Yes, they repealed the Perversion Acts while you were in Azkaban. However, they also came up with the grand scheme of taking any unclaimed funds of known Death Eaters to use as reparations for crimes committed. The Longbottom family does not need more money."

"Financial reasons only?" Rab tsked. "I thought only your brother was greedy."

"All right, I confess to feelings of affection for you. Even if you are a pouf. Happy?" She stood up. "Not that my feelings will do a thing to change my mind. I refuse to have anything to do with torture. I'm a HEALER." She yelled the last word.

Her office door opened and Ro stuck his head in.

"Everything all right?"

"Never better." She sobbed. "Just wonderful, still have regular nightmares of that squib and his hob-nailed boots." She wiped at the tears rolling down her cheeks and was surprised by Rab pulling her into a hug.

"He's dead, Poppy. We killed him for harming you." Rab used one hand to cup her head, and the other to rub her back.

She heard the door close then felt Ro's warm body pressing against her. Poppy continued to cry and shake while being sandwiched between her men. They were still standing like this when Headmaster Snape entered the office.

"Why is my Transfigurations instructor tied to a bed?"

"She wouldn't leave and would not stop trying to hex me." Ro went back to nuzzling Poppy's neck and making soothing noises.

Poppy felt a wash of magic and hiccupped. "What was that?"

"Wards, silencing spells, things to keep what is said here private." Severus moved closer. "I reminded the Dark Lord how you remained loyal to your marriage vows. I reminded him that in seventeen years of marriage, you and Rabastan have been alone together for less than fifty-two weeks. He is willing to blame a certain level of high spirits on raging hormones and feeling randy. That said, you are not to leave this building."

"What!?" Poppy almost screamed and lunged for Severus.

"Shh, Little Cat, let him explain." Ro easily restrained her.

"Poppy Pomfrey is currently considered a potential liability to our cause. Failure to keep her place will be met with termination. I do not mean losing your position as Healing Matron at Hogwarts. I mean, there is an order to use the Killing Curse should you leave these grounds."

"That is no help, Pet." Rab grumbled.

"I managed to get you and Ro assigned to securing Hogsmeade from undesirables. Your headquarters is to be her cottage on the edge of the village. Poppy's office has a direct connection to her home Floo." Severus warily looked at her. "I've ordered the Carrows to leave your Floo connection alone. They are **not** to interfere with your husband's comings and goings. Nor are they allowed to monitor what happens in these rooms."

Poppy lunged towards him with her nails curved. "You sodding Bastard! You've imprisoned me in this madhouse."

Ro struggled with her then sat on the desk, pulling her face down across his lap. Rab grabbed her flailing hands.

"I have a plan I am following. I need complete cooperation from you three. Poppy, you are allowed to gift either or both of the Carrows with the piles, dragon pox, anything that amuses you. However, you need to cease spitting on me, reviling me and never, ever attempt to attack me. Am I clear?" Severus moved so that he could look at her face.

"Clear as crystal you betraying, murderous bastard."

"My parents were legally married." Severus began to leave the room. "One more thing, the Dark Arts instructor will not be disciplining the children. He will have the students practice their hexes on each other as punishments."

That is not an improvement." Poppy shrieked before he swept out of the room.

"Are you going to behave?" Rodolphus quietly asked.

Poppy nodded her head and made a break for the fireplace as soon as they released her. After her fourth attempt to flee, she was tied to her bed. Ro put a ball gag in her mouth to stop her constant insults and obscenities.

Rab unpacked her belongings. He took special care hanging up her clothing and putting her needlework tools where they belonged. Giving her a thoughtful look, he sat next to her on the bed.

"If I remove the gag, will you stop using your favourite word to describe us?"

She nodded her head and flexed her jaw once the gag was removed.

"I get the distinct impression if either of us puts any of our anatomy near your lovely teeth, you will bite it off."

"That would be an accurate assessment of my mood."

"That gaoler is dead. The fellow made his first mistake in calling you a haughty bitch. Giving you the black eye while standing outside our cell was his second mistake." Rab toed off his shoes and stretched out next to her. He began to stroke her belly. "I would have killed him for either one of those things. When he began to kick you while you were down, he sealed his fate."

Ro sat on the other side of her. "It was very brave of you to roll into his blows and force him off balance. He fell right into my hands."

"I hated both of you for putting me in that position. If not for your foolish vendetta, I'd never have been hauled in for questioning." Poppy stared at the ceiling.

"You visited me while I was in prison. When did you forgive me?"

"Who said I have forgiven you?" Poppy began to sob. "Blasted foolish man, going off and…and, it would have been better if you were a Manticore tamer." She felt the restraints disappear and rolled onto her side, facing Rabastan. "So we continue living a lie? You pretend to adore me, and come to the castle to supposedly sleep with me then sneak off to shag Severus?"

"Something like that." Using a finger, Rab lightly traced her jaw. "Try to remain in the hospital wing. The less you are around those imbeciles the better for your sanity."

"Why couldn't you two be the new instructors?" Poppy sniffled.

"If we were, we'd have the same rules to follow as the Carrows."

"Neither one of you would torture a child unless there was just cause. Failing in lessons, or supposedly giving help to the so-called enemy does not fall into that category. Now, if the child were to attempt attacking you, that would be an entirely different matter."

She felt Ro's laughter shake the bed. "Neither one of us are saints, Poppy. Rab and I are both vicious bastards who enjoy a good blood letting. Please do not make us out to be nice people. We aren't."

"If you were the type to kick puppies, tear wings off of birds and set fire to kittens, neither one of you would have raised a finger to help a Spinster escape from her greedy brother's plans. You'd have used me and dumped me as soon as things became difficult. I have no delusions about your feelings for Muggles. I also know you both are capable of being humane."

Ro moved closer, pressing his body against her back. "The entire time we were struggling, I wanted to toss your skirts up and tear off your knickers."

"I noticed you behaved like a gentleman. To what purpose?"

"He might have been moved to protect my sensibilities." Rab proposed.

"Rab, did you know if you held your wife on your lap while someone impregnated her, the child would be legitimately yours?" Ro nibbled on Poppy's ear.

"Rodolphus Lestrange, that is without a doubt, the oldest and most perverted bit of law ever written." Poppy stifled a giggle.

"I hold her and you shag her for me, and the child is mine? Ro, that is disgusting and just plain wrong." Rab shook his head. "Who wrote that one?"

"Some old geezer who was desperate for an heir and could no longer get it up." Ro suggested.

"I am not an old anything and I most assuredly can still get and maintain an erection."

"Not around a woman."

"You are just looking for a reason to shag my wife."

"As if I need justification for that."

Poppy ducked her head and bit her hand to smother her laughter. While the brothers had escaped from prison two years ago, this was the first of their bantering arguments she'd heard in forever.

"She's laughing at us."

"You dare to laugh at us?" Ro made her roll over to face him.

Rab sat up and smirked down at them. "Yes, she does dare. You are one very cheeky wench."

Rodolphus sat up and lifted Poppy. She squealed as he placed her on Rab's lap then began to lift her skirts.

"Don't, Ro. That's mean. Rab will not like this view, and I'll just be frustrated because I can't have double penetration."

"You want me up your bum?" Rab's whisper held a note of disbelief.

"It happens to be one of my favourite wanking fantasies."

Meanwhile, Ro had skimmed her knickers off and was opening up his fly.

"Brother, honestly, I do not need to see your prick in her."

"No worries." Ro flipped Poppy's skirts up. The long dress easily covered her face and blocked Rab's view.

"Ah, oh!"

"Ro, I hate you." Rab growled, making Poppy break into more giggles. "Quit laughing, it's not that funny."

"Sorry, I can't help it." Poppy bit on her lower lip and tried not to move around too much. Her fingers dug into Rab's forearms. "Oh my!" She yelped when Ro lifted her legs over his shoulders, changing his angle of penetration.

"Not enjoying the view here." Rab muttered.

"Shut it and fuck me. Rabastan, if you have any affection for your wife, you will shove your cock up my arse."

"Demanding woman." Rab put one arm around her waist to steady her.

Poppy tipped her head to see her spouse staring at the ceiling. From his expression he was not only not enjoying himself he was plotting revenge. She felt Ro's body cease moving followed by the warmth of him ejaculating.

"Rab, feel this. No, put your hand here on my belly and do like so. That's it."

"What is that?"

"Potential." Poppy sighed. "That is the way a medi-witch or wizard can tell if someone is fertile."

He pulled his hand away and bit her on the neck.

"Rab, please, if you want to go through with your plan from when we were first courting, you need to know how to do that particular reading."

"You'd feel like that after artificial means, not just from shagging?"

"Yes." She caressed his arm before lowering her legs and using her skirts to cover herself. "Ro, you are a monster." Her accusation ended with laughter. "I love you, both of you so much. Promise me, you will not leave me alone to face the nasty duo."

"We'll be here as often as possible." Ro kissed her. He broke the mood by looking at Rab. "If she's breeding the sprog is officially yours."

"Disgusting."

~~

By December, Poppy had adjusted to the limits placed upon her movements. Having the brothers visit when they felt like it was a help. Ro did not repeat his performance of shagging her in front of Rab. While Poppy thought this might be a good thing, she did wonder what the ensuing fight from that one kinky and perverted encounter had been like.

The bigger challenge came with ignoring the sounds that came from her office when Rab and Severus were together. Since Poppy was not invited to watch, she remained out of the room when they were snogging, shagging, or even talking.

"Poppy, it is New Year's eve, Hogmanay, time for first footing, will you please stop leaving the room when Severus enters?" Ro had his hands on her waist and gently shook her.

"No, I've not forgiven him for that first meeting of this school year." Poppy sighed. "He may enter my quarters for first footing. Then he and Rab can take their exercise at the cottage. Will you stay with me?"

"I've other engagements for this evening. I can come back tomorrow." Ro kissed her.

She toyed with his collar. "If I asked you to leave her for us, would you?"

"What do you mean by us?"

"Rabastan and I…maybe Severus. I admit I am not certain about Snape forgiving me for spitting on him."

"Have you apologized yet?"

"No," she whispered. "I find it difficult to even look at him right now. I'm so angry about being cooped up in this castle. I hate having those morons torturing the children, and I wish you'd sleep with me. Why haven't you touched me since that first day?"

"I promised Rab to let him try to impregnate you. He is determined to father his child, in his own way. First, he needs to get over a certain amount of squeamishness."

"Rab, squeamish?" Poppy gave a watery chuckle. "I do not believe you."

"All right then, he is being missish about touching you."

"I can insert the apparatus."

"This is Rab. Once he has an idea, he does not let go of it."

"Sounds like I am hearing the pot call the kettle black." She softened her rebuke with a kiss.

"I promise to wake you with kisses tomorrow." Ro returned her kiss before leaving.

Poppy reluctantly let Ro leave then flopped in her favourite chair. She picked up her work basket and fiddled with the current needlepoint project. If she were completely honest, it held no appeal to her. A look at the larger work basket revealed mending. Not something most witches indulged in if they had House-elves available, yet soothing because it didn't require thought. Poppy repaired a cuff, replaced buttons and attached lace to various items belonging to her husband. She had a suspicion her family's House-elf brought these things from the cottage to give Poppy something to occupy her hands.

She ignored the sounds coming from her office when Rab arrived. He entered her sitting area and knelt in front of her.

"No gifts for your first visitor of the year?"

"No." She continued to work. "I've not been feeling very festive. Thank you for the sweets and the hand painted yarns."

"I have another surprise for you." Rab held out a flat box.

Poppy set down the sock she was darning and took the box. When she flipped the catch, she was very surprised to find a set of tools for artificially impregnating someone. "Very romantic." She tried to give him the box.

"Please, I want to do this."

"Rab, is it really a good time to bring a child into the world? The last I looked, there was a war going on." She placed the box on the mending.

"Please, Poppy, haven't we waited long enough? You know if you were male or if I were not homosexual, I'd have shagged you every time you visited me on that pestilential rock."

"Why is it so important for a man to sire sprog?"

"You do not want my child?"

"That is not what I said, Rabastan. I just…I'm tired and angry and I want flowers and sunshine and romance. Is that really too much to ask for?"

He mumbled and grumbled then banged into her bedroom. She could hear more noises coming from there and eventually grew curious enough to put away her mending and bring the box into the next room.

"Was it necessary to produce so much noise while conjuring flowers?" She placed the box on the foot of her bed and admired the fire lilies, roses and other flowers that were decorating her room.

"Had to have things brought in by House-elf." He slouched against the wall. "I hope moonlight will do?" He gestured at the open curtains.

"Yes, it will do. I know I'm being a pain. Do you wish to collect your sperm here or in private?"

Rab took the tube out of the box then stalked into her bathing room.

Poppy changed out of her uniform and into a flowing night gown. She was braiding her hair when he returned. His trousers were partially open, he was barefoot and not wearing a shirt. She thought him beautiful.

"Come here." She settled on the bed and patted it. "Good, you have the plunger in place."

"We just need to-" Rab broke off and frowned.

"I can do this part alone." She offered.

"No, I need to be able to say I impregnated you."

Poppy shrugged and pulled up her feet, spread her legs and raised the hem of her night gown. She watched Rab struggle with indecision then slowly reach out to touch her inner thigh. He swallowed hard and stroked her labia easing the folds of flesh apart enough to slide the syringe into place.

"Blast," he noticed it was still capped.

"Let me." She removed the cap and helped guide his hand into position.

His finger pushed down on the plunger and he removed the empty syringe from her body.

Poppy closed her thighs then slowly rocked her body from side to side, mimicking a feline after breeding.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to draw your seed higher inside me." She touched her belly and smiled. "It might take."

"Really, on the first go?" He looked relieved.

"It could. We should clean that just in case we need to try again."

Rab dived off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Poppy fixed her gown then got under the blankets. She was surprised when he joined her on the bed after putting the kit away.

"Poppy, is there a way to tell when you are the most fertile?"

"Yes, remember that monitoring spell?"

He nodded.

"It can be used to see where in her cycle a woman's body is."

"Where in the cycle?"

"Rab, did you duck out during the lessons on sexual education?"

"What is your first clue?"

Poppy chuckled and tugged him closer. "Right, listen carefully while your wife tells you all about the birds and the bees."

~~

When Ro arrived in the morning, Poppy and Rab were curled round each other in bed. She woke up and gave her visitor a sleepy smile.

"I had company last night."

"So I see." He kissed her then kissed his brother. Rab mumbled something, snogged Ro then got up and staggered to the loo.

"Not a morning person." She giggled.

"Never has been." Ro joined her on the bed. He tried to tug down her blankets.

"Easy, there, we have company." She nibbled on his jaw, earning a few kisses from him.

"Ah, it's too early to see hetero displays of affection." Rab whined as he came back to bed. He flopped next to her. "This is wrong, Ro should be in the middle."

"Switch up with me, wench." Ro straddled her, and leered when her nightgown slid off a shoulder. "You can remove that." He offered while lying back down.

"I do not want to start the new year by upsetting my husband. Check with him about the state of my dress, or undress." Poppy snuggled close, using Ro's shoulder as a pillow.

"Who was your first footer?" Ro hugged both of his bed companions.

"I was," Rab nuzzled at Ro's chest. "Brought her a present too."

"Really, something traditional like coal?"

"No, he brought me something from a veterinary supply company. We also christened it last night."

Ro groaned. "Rab, you idiot. What is with you and wanting to be a father?"

Rab bounced off the bed.

Poppy was quick to follow him and put her arms around his waist. She rested her chin on his shoulder. "Tell us what has been eating at you."

"I am not all that good with _Occlumency_ since spending time in prison." Rab snorted. "He keeps asking if I've gotten you breeding yet. Says it's my duty to make more Pure blood wizards, and the Carrows take it in turn to monitor my comings and goings in Severus' office."

"Intrusive sodding bastard." Poppy's declaration was filled with outrage.

"Who keeps asking this of you, Rab." Ro joined them. He tried to get his brother to look him in the eye.

"The Dark Lord. I think he wants to bring back the Perversion Acts. I was punished for letting you mount her that time in August."

Poppy went to where the syringe lay and came back to the brothers. "Rab, drop your pants."

"I beg your pardon?" Rab's voice was a mix of shocked surprise and offence.

"I need something to work with if I'm going to make this thing look like you."

"Poppy, what is going on in your devious little head?" Ro was looking at her as if she were insane.

"The Evil Overlord is a Voyeur and wants to see this pretty boy shagging me. Fine, we will give him a memory to treasure. Rab, I need to see your cock so I can change the shape and colour of this to match you. When it goes in me, it needs to appear as if your own prick is going in me."

Rab blushed and took the tool from her. I'll take care of this. Maybe Ro can help me fill it."

Poppy smiled at them. "That's just the ticket. We'll have a little party today."

Their experiment ended successfully in Poppy's opinion. Ro buggered her, and it was his fingers playing with her clit that brought her off while Rab shoved his seed deep in her body. She could feel the older brother purring after he came while poor Rab looked highly embarrassed by the entire episode.

~~

When Rab next visited, he hugged Poppy and gave her a peck on the cheek. This was followed by a brief waltz around her office.

"You, Darling wife, are a genius. A perverted slut, but a genius. He **is** a voyeur. He did not like Ro buggering you and said no more trios. Then He told me I should be up here daily giving you a flourish before tea."

"Are you complaining about my tastes in sexual gratification?"

"Not really. I do wish you'd gotten a sex change back before our wedding."

"Rab, we would both have been tossed into gaol if I had done that. I highly doubt we would have been allowed conjugal visits." She giggled. "Where do you want to build this next image for his Unholy Pervertedness?"

"Poppy, please show a bit of respect. If I am laughing too hard, I will not be able to fill your new dildo."

"I will be waiting right here." She primly sat behind her desk and pretended to be engrossed in writing.

Rab was shaking his head when he left the room. When he returned, Poppy was bent over her desk with her skirts up and her knickers off. She giggled at his expression.

"I wonder if I looked that gob smacked when you did this back during your seventh year."

"Possibly, I was trying to maintain my dignity and offer myself in a submissive posture. Something I almost never do."

"What, be dignified? Don't be too hard on yourself, Rab." She squealed and sighed when he smacked her bum. "One, yes, thank you, Sir."

"Is that today's game?"

"Slip the dildo in and spank me. You'll know when I'm close to coming."

Rab proved to be as good as his brother at giving spankings. Poppy enjoyed herself very much and was still bent over her desk when he returned from cleaning their toy.

"You have a very fetching bum for a lady." Rab observed. He lightly patted her before lowering her skirts.

"Bugger me sometime?"

"Oddly enough, I might actually be up for that."

She bit her lip and quivered with laughter at his double entendre. "Rab, be a dear and help me to my chair. My knees are still week." Once she was seated, Poppy opened a desk drawer and gave him a slim book. "After your last visit, I got to thinking and remembered something that was said when the Perversion act was repealed."

"Is this going to make me angry?"

"Most likely, yes. Look at the title and author."

"Selected Essays by Percival Pomfrey, your brother was an author?"

"When he wanted to be one, yes. Most of that garbage was published in 'men's journals'. Please read the dedication and the acknowledgements." Poppy braced herself for an explosion and was not disappointed by his reaction.

"He was one of us? He dedicated this to the Dark Lord and thanked Him for teaching how the 'Muggle Vice' was weakening Wizarding society? What is the so called Muggle Vice?" Rab paged through the book and swore, loud and long. "Homosexuality is not a choice and certainly not something I caught from a sodding MUGGLE." Rabastan eventually calmed down enough to make a request. "May I show this to Ro?"

"Yes. Please, Rab, be careful. If my brother was one of your group, whoever killed him had to have been punished or was very careful about setting him up. I know there was a Dark Mark over the estate the night he died. I've read the confession he left behind the night he died. While I am indebted to whoever made him write out his plans to sell me, the idea of you being made an example is terrifying."

"We have a plan, Poppy. I will be as careful as Bellatrix was when she taught your sibling a lesson. I've stopped seeing Severus and have not gone out to my usual clubs." Rab kissed her. "Be brave and please, get pregnant."

"I will notify you when I next ovulate." She cupped a hand over her belly and silently pleaded for this time to work. Poppy had a feeling being forced to mate with a female might push Rab over the edge. The same stress could have played a part in his helping to torture Alice and Frank Longbottom so many years ago.

~~

 _3 May, 1998_

Poppy slowly moved about the Great Hall treating injuries, tending to grieving families and hiding her own pain. _Missing, presumed dead._ These three words formed a grim mantra in her brain.

She didn't notice when Healers began to arrive. There were so many to tend to and Severus was dead, his body missing. Her boys were missing, presumed dead. Poppy flinched at a gentle touch on her shoulder.

"Why don't you take a kip?" The speaker was kind faced and wearing obnoxious green robes. He frowned at Poppy and placed a hand on her belly. "Where are your quarters?"

"Hospital wing, I believe my bed is already occupied by patients." Poppy swayed on her feet.

 

"We need to get a meal in you and you need to lie down."

"I've a cottage in the village." She offered. At this point, all Poppy wanted was to run away and never see the castle again.

 

"Headmistress, could someone please escort your Healing Matron to her cottage?"

Poppy felt her face heat up with embarrassment. She quietly accepted Hagrid's offer of escort and did not say a word when he lifted her after she stumbled on debris near the entrance.

 

This was the first time Poppy had been out of the castle in a month. Five weeks previous to this day, she and Rab had a quiet picnic on the lawn. He'd been very attentive and openly affectionate. After their meal, they'd retired to her quarters where he made another attempt at breeding her. This time they had been successful.

The trip to her cottage was uneventful. Poppy thanked Hagrid before entering the small house and closing the door. She stifled a scream of horror when she turned and saw her almost empty sitting room. It was the same in each room. Most of the furniture was gone, her books, needlework, the piano and Rab's violin were all gone. Poppy found a cot in her treatment room and curled up on it. The pillow was hard and lumpy, making her cry in distress.

Once the torrent ended, Poppy reached inside the pillow case and tugged out a bag that clinked. She opened it and gaped at the gold coins. It was almost full of galleons. A scrap of parchment had one word on it. _Patience_

"Which imbecile took all of my belongings and left this?" Poppy sniffled, pulled out a handkerchief and blew her nose. She examined the writing. It could have been either from Ro or Rab.

She curled up, holding the money pouch and fell asleep. A tapping at the window woke her. Poppy was completely disoriented at first. She soon noticed the large owl trying to get in.

"Sorry," she told the bird after letting it in. She took the offered letter, managed to avoid having her fingers nipped and watched the bird leave. After a jaw cracking yawn, Poppy opened the envelope. There was no letter, just a folded bit of linen with a monogram on it.

At the sight of a handkerchief she embroidered for Rab as a wedding present, Poppy began to cry. She crumpled the fabric in her hand and sobbed brokenly. There was a tug behind her navel and she found herself travelling.

Poppy landed with a jolt on a beach. The water was painfully blue. She was caught up in strong arms and whirled around.

"You bastards! You emptied my home and left no word as to what was happening!"

"Told you she would be angry."

"We left a word. Didn't you find the money?"

"Patience? Patience?" Poppy swatted at Rab and Ro. "Patience is a virgin waiting for her wedding day! How dare you brats leave a pregnant woman thinking she would be raising her child by herself!"

Her fury only made the men laugh then they were hugging and kissing her.

"Come inside. Severus would like to see you." Rab whispered. "Actually, he needs checked over. Blasted snake bit him."

"How bad is it?" Poppy became all business.

"I gave him the potions he had on him." Rab explained.

"He'll live." She grumbled. "At least he better live. I need to give him a piece of my mind."

"Peace, Love. You can mother hen and scold all three of us later." Ro kissed her once more. "I promise, no more vendettas and no more Dark Lords."

"One of you write that down. It is going to be a part of our joint vows." She declared. _Maybe patience had it's rewards, after all, how many women get to have three husbands?_ Poppy mused as she was escorted into her new home.


End file.
